Beyblade NT Conspiracy
by VGMaster04
Summary: Revised Version. A new world tournament is underway. New teams, new rules, and a new league. What awaits the team? Alot! Maybe pairings in later chapters. Maybe not.
1. A New Beginning

Well, this is the beginning of a hopefully better story. The name has been changed because I saw a fic with the name Neo Wave, so its back to NT Conpsiracy, I'm going to delete the first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do own the characters and Bit Beasts I come up with, and the one I don't belong to other author/autheress' on the site. The one that don't blong to Takara or D-Rights.

The G Revolutions were training in the park. They were working on their blading skills. Tyson and Kai were locked in a match. Both Beyblades aer pushing against eachother, neither one is giving any room. Shock waves are formed from the power of the two blades.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouts

"Dranzer!" Kai shouts

Dragoon and Dranzer ram into eachother creating a bright flash of light. Kai and Tyson, as well as the other G Revolutions had to sheild their eyes. When the flash died down it was a clear who the winner was.

"Hmm..." Kai grunted

"What? How did I lose!" Tyson shouted

"You need to work on your timing and defense Tyson. You have been slacking off. And its showing." Kai said

"Well, I...Its not the team has a coach, or a captain. So, theres no one to push us." Tyson replied

"I have been pushing myself. As have Ray and Max. You are the only one who hasn't been pushing yourself."

"It would take a bull dozer to push Tyson." Hilary said

"What was that?" Tyson asked, angrily

"You heard me, bull dozer boy." Hilary said, smugly

"Thats enough you two." Kai said, "Max, Ray, Tyson its time to run back to the dojo. And I mean run, Tyson."

"Awe man, come on, Kai. Who made you the leader?" Tyson shot

"Fine, Tyson, you don't have to run. But when you start losing to newby bladers don't come crying to me." Kai responded.

"Hmph!" Tyson grunted and ran to the dojo, followed by Ray, Max, and Kai.

"Aren't you going to run to?" Hilary asked Daichi

"Naw, I gotta save my energy for the trip home. I'm leaving in two days." Daichi answered.

"Why?" Kenny asked

"My dad said I have to come home. They need me now. My mom is gonna have another baby."

"Congradulations!" Hilary said

"I don't want them to have another baby."

"Why?" Dizzi asked, "I thought child birth a miracle."

"Not to me. All babies do is cry ahd night and throw up on you all day."

The conversation was on the pros and cons of , as Daichi put it, evil small people. When they got to the dojo they were greeted by a Tyson hanging in a tree by the back of his pants.

"Tyson, why are you playng piñata?" Dizzi asked

"Kai put me up here." Tyson said, his voice suggested he was on the edge of tears.

"What did you do?" Kenny asked  
"All I did was say Dranzer reminded me of a stork that was on this animal show."

"You know how Kai is about Dranzer, so why do you keep pushing him?" Hilary asked

"Just get me do-own." Tyson whined, Hilary Kenny, and Daichi got Tyson down. They went insideand watched tv with the others. There was nothing good on. So, the tv ended up watching them. At around 7:00 Grandpa Granger came into the room.

"The homies fell asleep." He said, "Well that'll be easier for the babysitter." Tyson shot up.

"Did you say babysitter?" He asked his grandpa

"Yeah, T-dawg. I decided you should have one."  
"But you usually let us stay by ourselfs." By now everyone was awake.

"Don't argue, the grandbaby of the foxy lady I have a thang for will watch you tonight."

"How old is this babysitter?" Max asked

"Aroung your age, I think." '_I can't wait to meet her._' Tyson, Max, and Daichi thought

-Later-

Grandpa left half an hour ago, and the team was waiting for their sitter. Hilary and Kenny had to leave. Daichi was already sleeping, Tyson and Max were waiting for the doorbell to ring. Waiting. Just waiting. _Ding Dong_. Tyson and Max srung up and ran to the door. They opened it their mouths hung open. They couldn't believe their eyes.

The person at the door was about sixteen or seventeen, and wearing blue jeans with pockets on the legs, black shoes with red on the sides. The person also wore a white shirt with black sleeves. On the back of the shirt was the BBA logo. Red sweatbands were on the wrists, one on each, with the yin yang symbol on them. Golden eyes and light brown hair could also be seen. The hair was short and spiked up, to the front.

"Not expecting me?" said ther person at the door, smiling, you could see Neko-jin fangs. He looked Neko-jin, except he did not have pointed ears.

"YOUR A BOY!" Tyson and Max shouted

"Oh, no! My secret is out!" The boy said, sacastically. "Anyway, I'm in charge. If you don't do anything stupid, I get paid for this."

"Yeah, you just wanted to meet us." Tyson said

"Don't flatter yourself, egomaniac. I have no interest in you or your team, beside a respect for saving the sport of Beyblade."

"You blade?" Tyson asked, ny this time Ray and Kai were by the door.

"Yeah, I do." The guy said, and cought sight of Ray and Kai., "Do I know you?" He asked Ray.

"I don't know, but you do look really familiar." Ray answered

"I challenge you!" Tyson shouted

"Fine, but I must worn you, I'm no pushover."

"Then why haven't you competed in the tournaments?" Max asked

"Not everyone wants to be a celebrity. By the by, would you like to no my name?"

"That might help..." Tyson said

"Its Chris. Lets go."

They walk back to Tyson's dish, whitch is in the Dojo.Chris and Tyson take their places, launchers ready. Ray plays referee.

"3...2...1..."

"Let it Rip!"

Both blades flwe into the dish. Chris' blade is black with a white band on the attack ring. The blades hit eachother causing sparks to fly. Neither blade was giving up any room. Not an inch was lost to either blade. Suddenly the black and white blade pulled back and spun around the dish. Aim to strike the white blade from the back. Tyson saw this and dodged the attack.  
"Attacking like that. Some blader you are. Dragoon! Evolution Storm!"

"You fell right into my trap. Dronther! Dive into the center of the storm and use Panther Claw!" Chris shouted

The balck blade, Dronther, headed for the edge of the dish, used its angle and propelled itself into the center of Dragoon's storm attack. A loud _clank _was heard, as the two blade collided. The wind died down and showed the battle results.

I'll end it here. This one will be much better than the last one.

R&R


	2. New Friendships

Chapter 2.

Tigercubsis: Glad you think so. Thanks!

"Attacking like that. Some blader you are. Dragoon! Evolution Storm!"

"You fell right into my trap. Dronther! Dive into the center of the storm and use Panther Claw!" Chris shouted

The balck blade, Dronther, headed for the edge of the dish, used its angle and propelled itself into the center of Dragoon's storm attack. A loud _clank _was heard, as the two blade collided. The wind died down and showed the battle results.

"_Gasp_" Tyson gasped, "How could I lose?"

"Thats easy, every move has a weakness, the weakness of a tornado is the center, where its calm. You have to find a way around that if you truly want to master your blade." Chris said

"It sounds like your a strategist." Ray said

"Kinda, but I like speed, it make it easy to avoid, and packs a punch."

"But what if you go up against a heavy beyblade?" Max asked

"Depends on the situation." Chris answered

"Do you change your balde?" Daichi asked

"No, why should I? I have my blade suited to my style."

"So, you have a combination beyblade?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, now no more questions, your grandfather should be back soon." Chris said, "And I promised him I would have in bed, Tyson."  
"Are you serious?"

"Kinda, yeah." Chris said, "So, atleast act like you asleep."

Tyson went into his room, while the others went into the living room. After about half an hour Tyson's snoring can be heard, and his Grandfather came in. He gave Chris his money, and when Chris was about to leave, Gramps called him.

"Night, homie, see ya tomorrow." Gramps said

"Tomorrow?" Chris asked, confused

"Yeah, home dawg, your Grannie invited us all to dinner tomorrow." Gramps said

"Okay, see you tomorrow, then." Chris said, and walked out

-The next Day-

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai and Hilary were walking down the street, Daichi was packing his things. As they were walking they heard the sound of a beybattle. They went over to where the sounds were coming from and saw a dark purple blade and an all to familiar black and white blade, for Tyson anyway.

"Dronther Panther Claw!"

"Suwan! Ariel Illusion!"

The dark purple blade disappeared, reappearing over the black and white blade, which started to glow. The dark purple blade shot at the black and white one, which shot out of the way, causing the purple blade to get stuck in the ground, but it kept spinning.

"Whoa..." Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, and Hilary were into the battle, while Kai watched with interest.

"Now, Dronther, knock her out!" The black and white blade attacked the puprple blade, sending it into the air.

"Suwan Feather Dance!" The purple blade started spinning as a bunch of light blue feathers appeared, and hit the black and white. Both blades hit the ground, and stopped spinning at the same time.  
"Good job, Mitzie." said the owner of the black and white blade.

"Thank you." said the ower of the purple blade. She had purple hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress that went just above her anckles and a white T-shirt. She had a brown vest over her shirt. She had brown shoes home made shoes.

"So, you guys like the match?" Chris asked, looking at the gang.

"How did you know we were here?" Tyson and Hilary asked

"I have better hearing than most people." Chris said

"That was an awesome battle!" Max said, "You guys could give Tyson a run for him money."

"I don't think there that good." Tyson said

"I seem to remember a certain victory for a certain someone who wasn't you, yesterday." was Chris response

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Tyson said, "I still don't know how you beat me."

"Tyson, I told about the weakness of your move, you need to figure out how to overcome it before more people figure it out. If that happens, you won't win again." Chris said, "You need to hurry, the next world tournament is coming up. And you have a title to defend."

"Are you serious! When is it?" Tyson pretty much shouted

"I don't know for sure, but Mr. Dickenson is my grandmother's cousin, or something, so he told me they were going to restart the world tournament."

"Its about time, its been what? Two years?" Hilary more said, than asked

"Are you going to enter?" Ray asked

"Don't know. Its only me and Mitzie on the team so far." Chris said

"Well, I hope to see you there." Tyson said

"You, I want a battle." Mitzie said, and pointed to Tyson

"As defending champ, I accept your challeng."

Tyson and Mitzie took their places the near by dish. They launched their blades and they collided as soon as they landed. Sparks flew as the blades connected their attacks. Neither blade gave an inch of room, as the two blades pushed againt eachother.

"Go! Dragoon! Evolution Storm!"

"Suwan, Feather Dance."

Dragoon and Suwan can out of their blades. Suwan is a giant white swan with light blure armor on her head, neck and wings. On the middle of her helmate is a small red orb-like gem. Other than that she looks like a regular swan.

A tornado formed around Dragoon, while light blue feathers appeared around Suwan. The feathers flew into the tornado and were flung back at Suwan, and flew around the blade, back at Dragoon, cut through the tornado and slammed into Dragoon, hard. Dragoon stopped spinning and almost knocked Tyson in his head, but be caught it in time.

"Whao!" He shouted, as he caught Dragoon.

"Good battle." Mitzie said, "I thought I was going to lose."

"Thanks." Tyson said, checking Dragoon.

"How is your balde?" Max asked

"He just need a few repairs." Tyson answered

"Well, we've got to be going." Chris said, "Grannie want us to get help get dinner ready."

With that Mitzie and Chris and the G Revolutions went their separtate ways.

End Chapter. Don't forget to review.

R&R


	3. Dinner, A Movie, and a Memory

Chapter 3.

Tigercubsis: Thank you.

ShadowKeeper77: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

-The Diner-

Everyone was at the dinner party. Grandpa Granger, Tyson, Kai, Max, Daichi, Hilary, Ray, Chris, Mitzie, and Max. There was also an elderly woman who had short curly hair which was white. She had a sky blue shirt and a white dress. She had a happy look on her face. You could tell she was a kind old woman just by looking at her. Everyone was watching Tyson eat his third helping of dinner.

"Yo, Tyson, slow down on the chow, dude." Gramps said

"Yeah, Tyson, its rude to eat all of some elses' food." Hilary added

"Oh, no worries. We've got plenty." Grannie said, "The boy has an...er..._healthy_ appitite."

"Yeah..._healthy_." Hilary said

"I thought the little dud would have outgrown that by now." Gramps said

"Oh, are we talking about our grandchildren when they were little?" Grannie asked

"NO!" Chris and Tyson shouted

"Oh, when Chris was a little baby he had the cutest little..." Chris put his hand over Grannie's mouth, his face as red as a beet.

"No talking about my cute little anything!" Chris said

"But you did have the cutest little..."

"GRANNIE!" Chris shouted

"Well now, if your embarrassed about the birthmark on you..."  
"Lets change the subject!" Chris said, frantically. "So...anyone seen any good movies?"

"Oh, I saw this movie! It was about these fish! It was SOOOO COOL!" Max said

"I don't go to the movies much." Ray said

"I saw this move about these kids who were playing with some spiny things." Tyson said, "I forgot about most of it, though."

"Lets play a game." Grannie said, smiling, then her smile turned evil, "Lets play spin the bottle."

"We could, or we could play something else. Like not that." Chris said

"Okay, lets play hide'n'seek!" Grannie said. Everyone sweatdropped, "Oh, or lets go bungee jumping. Or sky diving! I haven't gone sky diving in a while."

"Or we can do something safe." Chris said, sweatdroping

"Your no fun!" Grannie griped

"Lets watch a movie." Mitzie said, calmly, "Something scary."

"I'm game." Chris and Ray said

"Yeah!" Max and Tyson said

"Hn." Kai responded

"Sure." Grannie and Gramps

"I-I d-dd-don't know..." Kenny and Hilary stuttered

"Lets watch this one." Mitzie said, grabbinb a dvd, "Its called The Day the World Ended, uncut version."

They were watching the movie. Grannie and Gramps were watching, like they were in a trance. Kai and Mitzie looked boared, Chris, Ray, and Tyson watched with interest. Max had a scared look on his face, and Kenny was behind a pillow, and Hilary was latched to Tyson's arm. Daichi was asleep.

"That was so COOL!" Tyson said, rubbing his lifeless arm, "That was better than the version they showed in the movies."

"I-I-I th-th-think I g-gg-g-gonna h-h-h-have a aaa nightmare." Kenny stuttered

"That was okay." Mitzie said

"Are you kiddung? That movie was really good!" Chris said

"I think it was too scary!" Hilary said, "What do you think, Kai?"

"Hn" was Kai's reply

"Thats Kai for I was scared outta my pants." Tyson said, Kai glared at him.

"Well, homies, it time go head back to the crib." Gramps said, and got into his SUV

"Bye." They said, and got in the car.

-In the car-

"Man!" Tyson said, "That food was GREAT!"

"Yeah, T-dawg, it was of the chain."

"I particuarly enjoyed the homemade noodle. I wonder who made them." Kenny said

"I don't know, but I've got to get the recipe." Tyson said

And so went the conversation on the way home. As they pulled up, and everyone got out of the car, Kai went his own way. He was going for his nightly walk. The others went inside the house, while Kenny and Hilary went home. Ray and Max carried Daichi in to his bed. Before long everyone was off to bed.

-With Kai-

Kai was in the middle of the wooded area of the park. He was sitting on a bench. He was thinking about something he recently remembered. The memory, though old, was fresh in his mind.

-Flashback-

A small version of Kai was sitting in a darkened corner of a dim room. He was cover in fresh cuts, bruises, and various other wounds. Suddenly the door opens, reveiling a smirking Boris, holding a small boy by the colar of his shirt. Boris throws the boy into the room/cell. He then said something in russian, slammed the door, and walked away. The small boy looks at Kai, with innocent, golden amber, eyes filled with fear, and asks, "What did he say?"

"He said, you are my new room mate. And you were chosen to be his next cyborg experiment."

"Experiment!" The boy shouted

-End Flashback-

Kai was jolted from his thoughts when a figure landed in front of him. He couldn't see but the figure of a person. The figure did seen familiar, though. The fugure stood up and started walking towards Kai. Kai got defensive. He couldn't place who the person was, until the person opened their eyes, they were a bright shade of near gold, amber.

"Its been along time, hasn't it, Kai?" said the person.

"I suppose it has." Kai said, smirking.

"Almost ten years."

"I thought you were dead." Kai said

"Nice to see you have so much faith in your old roomie."

"You still have those implants?"

"...yeah, I can't get them taken out. They are too integrated into my system. So its keep them, or loose my legs."

"Nice choice." Kai said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, but ya learn to live. So, how have you been? I see you made friends."

"Yeah, but don't tell them." Kai said

"Heh, your going soft. Its about time you start to open up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai asked, irritated

"You should live for the future. Kai, the past is the past. You have some really good friends behind you now. Don't lose them, because your afraid to open up." Kai looked down.

"I was raised to be a weapon. How can one change from that?" Kai asked

"Kai, I was made into a weapon. I can't change that. But you, you can choose you own destiny, away from the Abby, and everything Boris. But if you dwindle in the past, the future will pass you by."

"Your right, but..."

"I know. When the time comes, you will be ready to move on. Just remember, your friends will always be behind you." The person jumped up into the sky, then dissapeared. Kai smirked, and headed back to the dojo.

End chapter. Sorry if Kai was ooc at the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. So...sorry. And this story will follow the same story line, but with different, and better, events.

R&R


	4. Dargone's Return

Chapter 3. I forgot to put in the ages for the characters, it will be from oldest to youngest in the age groups. I don't know anyone's actual age, aside from my character, so, I'm using their ages from the Bladers Forever website. And I made Grannie and Grandpa Granger the same age.

Grandpa Granger, Grannie-75

Kai, Chris, Ray-19

Mitzie, Tyson, Hilary, Max-18

Kenny-17

Daichi-14

Tigercubsis: Really? I wasn't going for touching. And the whole Grannie thing, my actual grandmother did that to me when a brought some of my friends over. It was embarrassing.

-The Bus Staion-

The G Revolutions were saying good by to Daichi. His bus was waiting for him. He was returning home to help his family with the new baby. He walked to the bus, which pulled off as soon as Daichi sat down.

"So, what do we do now?" Tyson asked

"I guess we do the tournament without him." Hilary said

"What do you mean _we_?" Tyson asked

"I mean _we_ as in the rest of the team, Tyson." Hilary said

"Oh..." Tyson felt stupid

"Lets go." said Kai

They leave the bus station and head back to the dojo. About halfway there a mysterious person appeared in front of them! Out of nowhere! The person was male and had golden eyes and black hair. But there was something different about him. If you looked at his eyes yo could see traces of red. And the look on his face showed evil!

"Lee?" Ray said, uncertainly

"Yes, Ray. I decided to pay you a visit." Lee said, Ray noticed an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Why?" Ray asked suspiciously

"Simple, I am here to destroy Driger."

"I knew it! Your not Lee! What have you done with him?" Ray demanded

"Hmhmhm. But I am Lee. In a way. I have possessed him, and if you want to free him you must find the black panther Bit Beast and defeat me with it."

"Let Lee go!" Ray shouted, "Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You'll have to answer to me and Driger!"

"Like I said, you must find the black panther, and only then will I face you. Oh, and by the way, my name is Dargone." said Lee/Dargone and he dissapeared.

"LEE!" Ray shouted

"What just happened?" Tyson asked

"something possessed Lee." Ray answered, "I have to find this black panther, but where?"

"Chris." Kai said

"Huh?"

"Chris has Dronther, a black panther." Kai clearified

"We have to find him." Ray said, and ran toward Chris' house. When he got there he quickly knocked on the door. Grannie answered it.

"Ooh, hello dearies, how are you?"

"Is Chris here?" Ray asked

"Why, no, he said he was going to see if you wanted to train." Grannie answered

"Awe, man, Thank you!" Ray said, and ran towards the dojo. He ran inside, followed by a panting Tyson, Hilary, Max, and Kenny, Kai was only starting to break a sweat.

"Gramps, has Chris been by here?" Ray asked, as soon as he found him.

"Yeah, dudes, he wanted to know if you home boys wanted to train. But you were awol, so he said never mind." Gramps said

"Did he say were he was going?" Ray asked

"Yeah, the park, but whats the low down?" Before he got an answer, Ray was gone. "The dude needs a chill pill. Tyson, you better tell me whats going on."

"Well it all started when we were coming back from the Bus Station..." Tyson explained everything to Gramps.

"Whoa, I wonder what happenin'" Gramps said

-The Park-

Ray was running around looking for any sign of Chris. '_Man, where is he?_' Ray thought, '_Why is it when I need him he's nowhere to be found, but other times he pops up everywhere?_' Suddenly a white shirt with black sleeves cought his eyes. '_There you are!_' Ray ran up to the kid with the white shirt.

"Chris!" Ray shouts, causing the boy to turn around.

"Ray? Whats up?" Chris asked

"I need your Bit Beast!" Ray said

"What? No!" Chris said, "Why?"

"My friend is possessed, and he said if I get the black panther and battle him, he'll release my friend!"

"Take me to this guy, and I'll see what I can do."

Ray lead Chris to where he first met Lee/Dargone. When they got there no sign of Dargone could be seen, of Lee for that matter. Ray started to get worried. He looked all over the block, and the ones around it. But he still found nothing.

"Maybe he'll come if you call him." Chris suggested

"Its worth a shot." Ray said, "DARGONE!" No sooner than the nalme left Ray's mouth did a person appear in front of him.

"You found the black panther, I see. Now, you two must fight me, then and only then will I release your friend."

"You promise?" Ray asked

"Yes."

"And if you don't go throught with your promise, then...we get your powers!" Chris said, "Deal?"

"Deal!" They shook hands

All three of them get their launchers ready, and launched their blades. Dargone used Lee's blade, but now it had a dark aura around it. The the two blades lanched by Chris and Ray crashed into Lee's blade, causing sparks to fly. Lee's blade was actually holdin the two other blades at bey.

"How is that blade so strong?" Chris asked

"It must be the dark aura! But we can't destroy the blade, it belongs to Lee." Ray said

"Then lets go for knocking it out!...Stop it from spinning!" Chris said, he then says to Ray, "You get on one side, I get on the other, and we absorb the spin, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ray said

Driger and Dronther got by Galeon's sides, and pinned him between themselves. Galeon slowly began to loose spin.Galeon tried to get free, but he couldn't get out of Driger's nor Dronther's grip.

"You think it'll be that easy?" Dargone asked, "Dark Galeon! Show yourself!" Galeon came from its blade, surrounded it a dark aura! His fangs were longer, and his claws sharper.

"No way!" Ray said, shocked

"Ray, we need to call out our Bit Beast!" Chris said, "Dronther!"  
"Driger!"

Dronther and Driger came from their blades and lunged at Dark Galeon. Dark Galeon was hit by both attacks and disperssed into tiny balls of energy, that reformed in the form of a bit chip, which landed in Ray's hand. While the blade stopped spining.

"Hm. My suspicions were correct. You are the same one whe defeated me over ten thousand years ago." Dargone said

"Um..I'm only 19." Chris said

"Me too." Ray added

"Hm...You are decendants of the Kon Family, yes?"

"Yeah, I am." Ray said

"I never meet my father." Chris said

"I must take my leave. Good bye." Dargone started to dissapeare

"WAIT!" Ray shouted, "What about Lee?"

"I'm evil, I decided I like this form."

"Tan you have to give us your powers." Chris said, "It was a deal. And you can't go back on a deal!"

"You are correct. I am sworn by a bit seal." A balck mist came from Lee's body, and flew into the sky, while Lee himself fell to the ground, unconcious. Ray and Chris ran to him.  
"We need to get him to a bed." Chris said, "My house is closer. Lets go." Ray flung Lee over his shoulder, and followed Chris to his house.

End Chapter. I am aware that it took Ray and Max to lift Daichi in the previous chapter, but look how the kid eats! He's bound to be to heavy for one person.

R&R.


	5. Lee's Story&Dargone's Victim

Tigercubsis: Dargone needed some way to get from China to Japan. More will be reveiled. Eventually. But Lee is fine, for now.

Chapter 5- Lee's Story, and Dargone's next victim

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ray asked

"Probably, but I've never known anyone who got possessed by a demented Bit Beast before." Chris said

"How do you know Dargone was a Bit Beast?"

"He sadi he was bound by the Bit seal. So, I'm taking a wild guess and saying he's a Bit Beast." They heard shuffling from the bed Lee was on. "He's coming too."

Lee opened his eyes, but everything was blurry to him, so he blinked a few times. He then pushed him uo, using is forearm to help steady himself. His eyes no longer had a red tint, nor an evil gleam. He looked totally normal.

"Lee, are you okay?" Ray asked

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?" He asked, "What are you doing in China? And why do I feel violated?"

"Lee, your in Japan." Ray said

"How did I get in Japan?" Lee asked

"What do you remember?" Chris asked

"Who are you?" Lee asked Chris

"I just help save your butt, so answer my question."

"I was walking in the forest near the village. Something shiny cought my attention. It was in the old ruins of the temple, so I went and checked it out. It was a Bit Chip. I picked it up then...thats all I remember."

"HA! I knew it was a Bit Beast!" Chris said.

"What was your name again?" Lee asked, eyeing Chris

"Chris. Do you remember what the Bit Beast looked like?"

"Yeah, it looked like Strata Dragoon, but black, where the white was, and red, where the yellow was." Lee answered

"Strata Dragoon? Oh, yeah!" Chris said, remembering who Strata Dragoon was.

"And its claw where longer, and...and...thats all I remember about it." Lee continued, "Now, how did I get in Japan?"

"You were possessed. And you tried ro destroy Driger and Dronther." Ray answered

"Oh...who's Dronther?"

"My Bit Beast."

"Oh...sorry." Lee said, guiltfully

"No worries, you weren't in control of your actions." Chris said

"Yeah, Lee, it wasn't your fault." Ray added

"But I shouldn't have..."

"Dude, calm down, how where you to know what was gonna happen?" Chris asked

"Yeah, Lee, it wasn't your fault, so don't be so hard on yourself." Ray said

"Thanks..." Lee said

"Now, you need to rest. You had quite a day." Ray said, Lee nodded, and layed down. Chris and Ray left the room.

"So...you think we should try and track down Dargone?" Chris said

"That might be best. But how?"

"Lets hope we get lucky."  
"Lets go get the others to help.

Then Ray and Chris left the house, leaving a note to tell Lee where they went. They got Mitzie, then walked to the Dojo.

-In Another Part of Japan-

A dark dragon shaped energy being flew throught the air, looking for a new host. He settled on someone with two different colors in his hair. When he gained contol over his victim, he raised his hand to his face, and made a fist. He then smirked.

"This one will do." Ha said, and walked off. He noticed teo familiar people with amber eyes, and followed them.

-The Dojo-

Tyson, Hilary, and Max were sitting in the living room, watching tv. When Mitzie, Ray, and Chris got there Ray and Chris told the others about what happened with Lee and Dargone. When they finished Kai came through the door. When he saw Chris and Ray he seemed to glare angrily at them.

"You okay, Kai?" Ray asked

"I'm not feeling quite myself now." Kai answered, smirking, "I'm going to bed." Kai said, and walked down a hall.

"Um...Kai, the bedrooms are the other way." Tyson said, Chris and Ray looked at eachother, then suspiciously at Kai.

"So, Kai where did you go?" Ray asked

"Out." Kai answered, and turned and went into his room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Chris asked Ray.

"Yeah. So we found him." Ray said

"What are you talking about?" Hilary asked

"We think Dargone might be in Kai." Ray said

"That would explain why he had to be told where is room was." Hilary said

"How do we get him out?" Tyson asked

"I don't know." Ray said

"Anyone know how to perform an excersism?" Chris asked, "Mitzie, your mom was a gypsie, did she teach you anything?"  
"No, she died before I came of age." Mitzie answered, "But I did see a unique aura around your friend, that was not there before."

"So Kai is possessed..." Hilary said, sadly

"Let us watch him, if he is not acting himself, then we will tie him and force Dargone to leave."

-The Next Day-

Kai leaves early, around six in the morning. All the others are alseep, they all stayed the night.. When they do wake up, they notice Kai isn't in his room. They look all over the dojo, and outside the dojo. They quickly realise he isn't there. They run to the sidewalk infront of the Dojo. No Kai in sight.

"Awe man, we lost him!" Tyson complained

"Well, let us look for him." Mitzie said

The ran to the park, where Kai likes to go and do Kai things. When they got there they decided to split up to cover more ground and meet at the front in one hour. Tyson checked by the Battle dishes, Max by the playground, Hilary and Mitzie the hill, Ray by the lake, and Chris the forest.

-Tyson-

"KAI. KAI." Tyson called, "man, we need to get Kai a tracking device or something."

Tyson looked all over they area with the dishes, but there was no sign of Kai. Tyson was getting tired and hungry. But he keep on looking. After he turned over every dish, and checked the surrounding wooded area he decided Kai wasn't there and went to wait at the front of the park.

-Max-

Max was walking aroung the playground. He checked the slides, swings, merrry-go-round, and those animal things on springs. But he could not find Kai. '_I hope Kai is okay. Maybe he's just gone to think, and isn't possessed._' Max thought. But while he was thinking he didn't notice someone infront of him, and bumped into said person.

"I'm sorry." Max said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its okay," said the other person, "Your just who I was looking for." Max looked at the person he bumped into.  
"Mariam!" Max happily said

"Hi Max." Mariam said, and smiled  
"I'm glad to see you, but what are you going here?" Max asked

"We came because of a threat. Someone awakened a very dangerous Bit Beast."

"We? The other Saint Sheilds are here to?"

"Yes."

-Hilary and Mitzie-

"Do you think Kai is okay?" Hilary asked, looking over the park from the top of the hill, "I mean, do you...Kai?"

"You see him?" Mitzie asked

"Yeah, across the lake, in the meadow in the forest." Hilary pointed to a familiar figure.

"Lets go." Mitzie said, and her and Hilary ran as fast as they could to were Kai was. As they ran they met up with Ray by the lake and Chris in the woods. The four of them ran to the clearing. Ther in the clearing they found the one person they were looking for.

"Kai!" Hilary said, happily

"Kai, what are you doing?" Ray asked. Kai said nothing. He just glared at them. He looked angry. "Kai?"

End Chapter. Please review if you read this. I want to know what the readers think, and I know people are reading this. I now take anonymous reviews. Can anyone guess who fell victim to Dargone?

R&R


	6. Secrets

I decided to reorganize the intro section, starting with me, then credits to all those who bothered to review, then the story.

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: No worries. I'm just glad people are reading this, and some even review! And about Kai being the vitim, you'll have to wait and see.

Chapter 6-Dargone show's up again, Kai's Battle For himself

"Okay, I know your in Kai Dargone!" Hilary shouted, "You better get out, before I get angry!" Kai looked at her like she was insane.

"Nice try, but wrong person!" said a familiar voice. A teenage boy with black hair, with red in the middle, came out of the woods. His eyes were scary, where they should be white, they were black, and the green part was red.

"Dargone is in Ozuma!" Hilary shouted(1)

"You are correct, puny human." Dargone said

"If humans are puny, then why do you keep taking them over?" Mitzie asked

"Because, I take energy from these useless beings, in order to regain my former power! Once I have done that I will eliminate all the human race! And anythink that resembles the filthy race! Then I will create a world for Bit Beasts!" Dargone said, evily

"...What about Bit Beasts that look like humans?" Mitzie asked

"They will be alowed to live. If they swear their loyalty to me!" Dargone said, evily

"What makes you think we'll let you do that?" Chris asked

"You two do have the power to stop me." Dargone said, "But, you lack the way. Your Bit Beasts need to work as a team, using their accursed team move." He said this hatefully, then he mocked "Allow me to show you." Dargone let off a bright flash of dark light, which engulfed the group.

When the light faded they saw they were in a village which looked dead. There were no living plants or animals in the boundries of the village. Even the huts looked dead, most of which were on fire, lending the the overal feeling of dread the area was giving off.

"Wh-where are we?" Hilary asked, her voice, shaky

"I-I don't know." Ray said

"Hm. One would think you would recognize your home village." Dargone said.

"Its really creepy seeing Ozuma with those eyes, and his voice full of evil..." Hilary said, "Please, get out of him." She was completely unnerved.

"No, I need more energy, and I will not be forced out like I was last time." He said, his voice full of hatred and venom, glaring at Ray and Chris.

Suddenly three loud roars were heard, sending chills down the spins of the group of teenagers, except for Dargone. A large black and red dragon appears, followed by a white tiger, with golded armor on its head, shoulders, and tail, and a black panther with golden armor plates down its back, and a helmate on its head, its eard were protuding from the helmate, which showed his face, and the underside of his head.

Driger/Dronther!" Ray and Chris called their respective Bit Beasts.

"Yes!" Dargone said, hatefully, "Those accured beasts trapped me inside that bit chip, and took all of my energies. I will never forget their accursed attack! The Serge Slash!"

Then Driger and Dronther slashed the dragon Dragone with storm clouds creating thuder and lighteng coming from their claws. The dark dragon roared in pain and broke into small dlack orbs and the orbs formed a bit chip, which fell to the ground. Then the two big cats, who were weakened from their battle returned to a pair of beyblades. The beyblades flew to the hands of two teenage boys.

One had black hair, while the other had brown. They both had amber eyes, pointed ears, and fangs. They both wore traditional chinese clothes(2). The black haired boy had a red bandana with the Yin Yang symbol on it, while the brown haired boy had armbands with the Yin Yang symbol. They looked a lot like the current partners of the two Bit Beasts.

"Wow, look, the look a lot like you two." Hilary said

"They are the first to ever beat me! The Kon family , those two! Now, once I get my full power back, the Kons will be the first to feel my wrath!" Dargone said, and everything flashed again. When the flash died down, they were back in the park, Dargone was no where to be seen.

"So, your a Kon?" Kai asked, looking at Chris

"Well, my mom did say..."

"What is your last name?" Kai interupted

"...Kon..." Chris said

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ray asked

"No one asked." was Chris' answer

"Don't you think I had a right to know? I thought all of my family was gone!" Ray said, angrily, and grabbed Chris' shirt.

"You know what! I didn't say anything because my birth father used my mother! He used her once and left her!" Chris said, and knocked Ray's hand away

"You LIAR! My father would never do that!" Ray said, very angrily

"You obviosly don't know him then, do you? I am living proof of what he did." Chris said, and walked away.

"Are you sure it was your father?" Hilary asked

"He was an only child. No one else had the Kon name." Ray answered and walk in the opposite direction Chris did.

"Well, that went well." Mitzie said, "We better calm them down, the fate of the world may very well depend on them."

"You're right, lets go." Hilary said, and headed after Ray, while Mitzie went after Chris, "You coming Kai?"

"You should let them work thing out themselves." Kai said

"But did you not see them, I do not think they are going to want to see one another ever again." Mitzie said

"She's right Kai, they looked like they were ready to kill eachother." Hilary said

"Maybe, but you know how Ray can be, Hilary, I don't know much about Chris, but I'm sure you know how he can be." Kai said

"Yeah..." Both girls said

"But, I'm going to try reguardless." Mitzie said, "I will go and talk to Ray. Hilary, you take Chris."

"Why?"

"I have a plan. Let us give it a chance." Mitzie said, and ran in the direction Ray went.

"Oh! I get it!" Hilary sadi, and ran after Chris. Kai rolled his eyes, and followed Hilary.

-Ray-

He was walking by the lake. He was lost in thought about what just happened. '_How can he say those thing? He has never even met my father! Then again, I never really knew him either..._' He thought.

"Ray." someone called from the woods. Ray looked to see the purple haired girl come over to him.

"What?" Ray asked her

"Tell me, you have met your father, correct?" Mitzie asked

"Yeah, why?" (From here it goes Mitzie Ray)

"How would you feel if you never met your father, never knew who he is, where he is, what he does? And if your mother spent thousands trying to find him, to no avail."

"I-I guess I would feel betrayed by him..."

"That is how Chris felt, then when he found he was from a one time thing he took it hard, he left, he wanted to find anything on his father, the only thing he found was his obituary."

"I didn't know..."

"There is more. In the obituary it said he left behind his only son. It never said anything about Chris. He was devistated. He wanted to find you, so he started looking. Then when you became famous, he knew where to look. He followed your progress in hopes of meeting you someday. When the time came, he saw you had a decent life, good friend, a loving girlfriend. So he never said anything. He didn't want to give you any thing to worry about."

"I...I never knew..." (End Mitzie Ray)

"And you never would have if this never happened!"

"Chris?"

"But what has happened happened. Only one way to be sure, Grannie found out and had a blood test done." Chris said, and pulled out a piece an envelope, "The hospital had some of your dad's blood, and gave it to my grandmother, here is the results." He tossed the envelope to Ray.

"This isn't open." Ray stated

"I never need to open it. But now might be a good time to." Chis said. Ray opened the envelope.

"It says...its says...its true...your his son!"

End Chapter.

R&R


	7. Head Trauma

Okay, the last chapter turned out to be more sad then I intended. When my sister read it, she actually cried! And I forgot to change the chapter's name. It IS Secrets. Anyway, I also forgot to put in the indents, so, I'll do them now. And I don't know if Ray's parents are dead, but in here they are.

1)-I had you fooled. If you read carefully you could have easily figures out it wasn't Kai, in this chapter I'll explain why he was acting odd.

2)-Like Ray's in season 1.

Review:

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Um...thanks...

Chapter 7- Head Trauma

"So...its true, then." Chris said

"You knew about this?" Ray asked

"I actually never looked at the results, so in a way, I didn't." Chris answered

"But you had an idea?" Ray asked

"Yeah, but, look either way you look at it, we are bound to eachother, so we might as well get along." Chris said

"I guess you have a point." Ray said

"Some one is coming." Mitzie said

"There you are!" Hilary said, annoyed, "We looked all over the woods for you!"

"Why?" Ray asked

"To get you and Chris to make us so you better listen..." Hilary started

"You're too late." Chris said, cutting her off.

"Huh?"

"We already did. Sort of." Ray said

"Time will heal all wounds, let us get back to Tyson's grandfather's dojo." Mitzie said

"She's starting to sound like Tao..." Ray said

"Who?" Chris asked

"The coach for the White Tigers X. Only she actually makes sense...so far." Ray said

On the way back to the dojo they thought about Dargone. Why was he coming back now? How could they stop him? Why was Kai acting strange last night? Why _was_ Kai acting strange last night?

"Kai! Why were you acting odd last night?" Hilary asked. Kai didn't answer. "Kai! I asked you a question!" Hilary stood in front of him.

"I got disoriented." Kai said

"How?" Hilary asked

"Some kid jumped on my head from a tree." Kai said, "Not a skinny kid either."

"Ouch..." Hilary said. No one said anything until they got to the dojo.

-The Dojo-

Max, Tyson, and Kenny were waiting for the others th get there. When Kai, Ray, and Hilary got there the others looked angry and confused.

"Where were you?" Tyson asked

"Something came up, Tyson." Ray said, "Kai wasn't the one Dargone got. It was Ozuma."

"OZUMA?" Tyson, Max, and Kenny

"Yeah..." Hilary said

"So...what do we do?" Max asked

"All we can do is try and stop Dargone. By any means necessary." Kai said

"So, where are Chris and Mitzie?" Tyson asked

"They went home." Hilary said

"Did I hear someone say Dargone?" Dizzi asked

"Dizzi, do you know anything about him?" Kenny asked

"He's a legend among Bit Beasts, He thinks humans enslaved Bit Beasts, and tried to destroy the human race, when in reality, Bit Beast choose certain humans they know will help them get stronger. Anyway, he was so strong that the white tiger and the black panther had to team up to seal him away, he could not be destoryed. So sealing him away was the only thing they could do." Dizzi said

"Is there anyway to destory him?" Tyson asked

"I do remember hearing of a Bit Beast powerful enough to destroy him. I don't know where it is, or even its name or what it looks like. But I do know it takes more than one person to control it." Dizzi said

"So, we have to find this Bit Beast?" Tyson asked

"Thats like finding a needle is a really big Hay stack, Tyson." Dizzi said, "I don't even know if its sealed in a bit chip or not."

"We should tell Chris and Mitzie about this." Hilary said

"Awe, why do we need them?" Tyson asked, "Its not like the first time we've stopped someone evil."

"But this IS the first time we fight against a Bit Beast like Dargone. He is completely doing this on his own. He doesn't need a Beyblade or a partner to be in this world." Ray said, "And from a legend from my village only the Kon family can stop him."

"And what do Chris and Mitzie have to do with this?" Tyson asked

"Chris is a member of the Kon family." Ray said

"Oh...WHAT!"

"I thought you were the last one!" Max said

"So did I. But it turns out my father had another son." Ray said, as Chris and Mitzie came in.

"Hey, my brother from another mother." Chris said, he had spirally eyes, and a big bump on hes head.

"What happened to him?" Hilary asked

"A child hit him with a baseball bat." Mitzie said

"Hey...Boris called...He wants his chew toy back..."

"..." Everyone else

"Hey...You funny looking...where are your eyes..."

"...I have eyes..." Kenny said

"HAHAhahaHAHAHA" Tyson and Max laughed

"Hey, Tyson..._thud_" Chris fell unconcious.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ray asked

"He will be fine. Chris has a hard head." Mitzie said

"Reminds me of someone else." Tyson said, looking at Kai.

"We should get him to a bed." Hilary said, "Or a couch. Or something."

They layed Chris down on the couch. They got a pillow and a blanket. Then they went to bed. The next morning they woke up to the smell of breakfast foods. Egg, bacon, sausage, pancakes, the works. Needless to say, as the aroma filled the house part of the dojo, Tyson was the first into the kitchen. He was drooling when he saw all the food layed, buffet style, on the counter. He then noticed who was cooking.

"Chris?" He asked

"Hi Tyson. Good morning. Breakfast is almost ready. Get the others, will you?" Tyson ran to the rooms, woke everyone up, and basically dragged them to the table.

"TYSON!" Hilary shouted, "I need my beauty sleep!"

"No dought about that." Tyson said _**SLAP!** _"OW!"

"You really should learn how to talk to a lady, Tyson." Hilary said.  
"Well, help yourselves, I better get home." Chris said

"Aren't staying for breakfast?" Ray asked

"Naw, I gotta go home." Chris said, and left.

So the G Revolutions ate their breakfast. Chris seemed to make just enough for eveyone to eat their fill, Tyson included. Even Gramps ate. After breakfast they got ready for the day, and went to practice. Not knowing what awaited them.

End Chapter. Sorry, this chapter wasn't as good as I planned it to be. I had everything played out in my head, but when I typed it up, it came out like this, it was better in my head.

R&R


	8. Team BBA & Dargone's Challange

Here is the next chapter of NT Conspiracy.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: How do you know what it was like in my head? Anyway, thanks.

Chapter 8-Team BBA & Dargone's Challenge

Everyone was visiting Lee. He was doing a lot better from his run in with Dargone. He was up and about, and he wasn't tired, or feeling vilated anymore. He was 100 better.

"So, you guys here about the upcoming tournament?" Chris asked, out of the blue.

"What? When?" Tyson asked

"In about two weeks." Chris answered

"Really! The White Tiger X will win this year! Right Ray?" Lee said

"Well, you see..."

"Ray, your not thinking about quiting the team again, are you?" Lee asked

"No, I just think the tournament is the least of our worries, now." Ray said

"Ray's right." Chris said, "We need to figure out how to really finish off Dargone."

"Oh! I just remembered!" Kenny said, "Mr. D called, he wanted to us in his office."

"All of us?" Lee asked

"No, just Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Hilary, and I." Kenny said

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Lee asked

"You can hang out with Mitzie and me." Chris said

"Mitzie and I." Kenny corrected.

"No, you have to go see Mr. D." Chris said, smirking.

"You know what I mean!" Kenny said

"What ever. You better go see what he wants. Come on Lee, lets go get Mitzie." Chris said. They all left. Chris and Lee to Mitzie's house and the G Revolutions to the BBA HQ.

-BBA HQ-

They team was already there. They were in the waiting room, waiting for Mr. D to call them in. They waited for almost an hour before they were able to see him.

"Hello, I am sorry for the wait, but I am very buisy setting up the new league." Mr. D said, "I wanted to know if you would be interested in representing the BBA in this new league. And in doing so you will not represent any specific contry. What do you say?"

"I'd love to!" Tyson said. The others didn't look so happy.

"Now, I understand the position most of you are in, so I will give you one week to make up your minds." Mr. D said, "Now, I will explain the new rules. You will have to finish high school, but the tournament will be during the summer vacation, since we got numerous complaints from parents of beybladers. Anyway, there will be two to five members per team, the team for the BBA will have five members, and their will be two members per team registered at two on two battlers. And the minimum age for the professional is sixteen, with one excepion. But I must go now, please get back to me with your answer soon, and find a fifth member, he or she can be anyone. And this time there will not be on champion. The entire team will be the chapmionship team. So no more world champion title to be held by one person. Good bye." He ushered the team out and closed the door.

"So, I guess you three have a decision to make." Kenny said

"I'll have to talk to the White Tigers." Ray said

"And I'll have to talk to my mom." Max said. Kai didn't say anything.

"And we still need a fifth member." Hilary said, the others looked down.

"I gotta go call my mom, I really want to be on the official BBA team, but I don't want to dis my old team either." Max said

"Then why did you leave the Bladebreakers?" Tyson asked, "Huh, nevermind, I understand."

"Tyson..." Max said, and ran to his dad's house/shop.

"I'm off to find Lee. See ya later." Ray said, and ran off.  
"So, what about you Kai?" Tyson asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Kai said, and walked away.

-Later that night-

Everyone was in the Dojo. Even Chris, Mitzie, and Lee. No one was happy because ot the decisions that awaited them. Lee looked angrily at Ray, and Max looked sad. Kai looked emotionless, but he was full of emotions. Hilary also looked sad, as did Kenny. Chris and Mitzie looked confused.

"Whay is everyone so unhappy?" Mitzie asked

"We have a major decision to make." Ray said

"Well, is it to decide how you will beg me to allow you to live?" asked an evil voice from outside. Everyone looked to the door, which was now open.

"Dargone!" They said. Once again he looked different. He now had fangs, and pointed ears. And claws were on his hands.(Remember, he's in Ozuma). His eyes where all red. And his skin was dark puple, almost black.

"Oh, my..." Hilary cried

"You better get out of him!" Tyson said, angrily

"If you can beat me at the tournament, I will, but until then, I'm staying put." Dargone smiled. Everyone else looked at him with hatred and anger. "And I will give you the opportunity to battle me. In my true form. Do you like my hybrid form?" He suddenly started to glow. When he stopped he looked excatly like Ozuma. "Or is this better?"

"I do not think you should possess that poor boy any longer!" Mitzie said

"And you are going to stop me?" Dargone asked, slyly

"Yes, I am." Mitzie said, then she started chanting (I can't think of a chant.) Dargone fell over in pain. He held his hand out and a ball of dark energy appeared in his palm. It shot towards Mitzie. Mitzie was in a trance and didn't notice it.

"Mitzie!" everyone shouted, but she could not hear them. No one could match the speed of the energy ball to save her. When the ball of darkness exploded everyone was blown back. They looked to see darkness rising from the floor where Mitzie should be standing.

"Mitzie!" Suddenly the darkness disspersed and revieled Mitzie. Infront of her was her Bit Beast, Suwan. Suwan protected Mitzie from Dargone's attack. Suwan returned to her bayblade, weaken from the attack. Mitzie stoped chanting. She fell to the floor, exausted. Everyone looked to Dargone, or Ozuma. He looked up, and looked confused.

"Where am I?" he asked

"Ozuma?" Tyson asked

"Tyson?" He replied

"Ozuma, your back!" Tyson happily shouted, everyone smiled

"Back?" He asked, "I don't think so! You little chant may have weakened me, but I am still more powerful than you! Remember our deal, you will get your friend back if you can beat me at the tournament." He dissappeared.

"That Dargone! How dare he!" Tyson said

"Thats it! I'm going to this tournament! I will not let him get away with this!" Chris said, "Not what he did to Mitzie." He added, softly.

"Then you can join the team BBA!" Tyson said

"We'll join forces to get him!" Ray said, Kai nodded

"Looks like we're a team in the tournament again." Max said, "Dargone better watch out."

"Lets tell Mr. Dickinson, and start practice." Kai said

"Ray!" Lee said

"Lee."

"You have the support of the White Tigers behind you."

"Thanks Lee." Ray said

End Chapter. What do you think the the team should be called:

Team BBA

The Bladebreakers

Or something else. If I get no answers it will be Team BBA.


	9. The Team BBA

Next Chapter.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Yeah, thats very creepy. Um...yeah, thanks for your review.

Chapter 9- The Team BBA

"This makes us a team." Tyson said

"Yeah, but who will Dagrone have on his team?" Ray spoke

"I don't know, but we can count on those dark Bit Beast of his." Chris said

"Dark Bit Beast?" Lee asked

"Yeah, when you were under his control he morphed Galeon." Ray said, "Which reminds me, this is yours." Ray pulled Galeon from his pocket, and gave him to Lee.

"Did...did you se how he looked? How Ozuma looked?" Hilary asked, her voice shaky

"Hilary..." Tyson said, "We'll free Ozmua!"

"Thats it!" Chris shouted, everyone looked at him, "I have a plan! And I'm sure it will work! Ray, come with me." Ray nodded and followed him.

-Later-

"Are you ready?" Chris asked

"Lets do this." Ray said, and got ready to launch Driger.

"On three." Chris got his blade ready. "One."

"Two" Ray counted

"Three!" They both said, and launched their blades. They started to spin around eachother, creating a storm cloud in the middle of their circular rotain(They were spinning in a circle). "Storm Slash." They called, and thunder and lightening appeared, when Dronther stopped spinning.

"What happened?" Chris asked

"Maybe its because Driger is at a higher level? Maybe you need an MS blade." Ray said, "Kenny is the only one who makes them." Chris nodded.

"Maybe its time for a power up for Dronther."

"I'll say. Maybe like the end of the humans!"

"What do you want?" Ray's and Chris asked

"Your Bit Beasts!" Dargone showed himself. Now he had horns on his forehead, and a tail.

"Your not going to get them!"

"We shall see!" Dargone jumped at them, Ray and Chris jumped out of the way. "Hm, I also want to take your lives!" Dargone's hands turned to claws, and he started to slash at them. He was faster now, and they had trouble dodging him. His slashes cut through their shirts multiple times.

"Thats it! No Mr. Nice guy!" Chris said, and stopped trying to dodge. Causing Dargone to stop slashing. "Get ready to fight!"

"Do you actually think you can hurt me? What a joke!" Dargone said, and got a foot to his stomach. "Oof!...How...hod did you do that?"

"You have a body now, and bodies can be hurt!" Chris said

"Hmmm" Dargone grew wings, and tried to fly away. But Chris and Ray launched their blades, and hit his wings, and he fell to the ground with a thud. Dargone shakily got up, and glared at Ray and Chris. "Perhaps it is time I found a new host." Dargone left Ozuma, who turned back to normal.

"Wow...your plan actually worked." Ray said

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Help me get Ozuma to the dojo." Chris and Ray carried Ozuma to the dojo, and set him down on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Ray asked, Chris shrugged. "Tyson, you here?"

"Yeah, we're in the kitchen." Tyson said, they walked into the kitched. "What were you doing?"

"We freed Ozuma." Ray said

"HOW?" Everyone shouted

"Chris's plan, he figured if Dargone was possessing Ozuma, then he could be hurt, like Ozuma could. So, we tricked him into coming to us, and attacked him, he couldn't handle the pain, and left." Ray said

"Why didn't we think of that?" Tyson asked

"I don't know about the rest of us, but you can't think like that, Tyson." Hilary said

"Hey!" Tyson said, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"You call it mean, I call it truth." Hilary said

"Thats enough, we need to see how Ozuma is doing." Kai said

"Okay." They said, and everyone piled into the living room, to see Ozuma awake, and his face contorted in pain.

"Are you alright?" Tyson asked

"What happened to me?" Ozuma asked, weakly.

"You got possessed by an evil Bit Beast." Tyson said

"He made you look so different," Hilary said, tears in her eyes, "So...evil...so...like him."

"Yeah! You looked like you were half dragon or something." Tyson said, Ozuma looked confused.

"You see, he morphed your body to suit himself." Mitzie said, and Ozuma looked down.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Ozuma asked

"No, but you should rest now." Mitzie said, "It must have been a strain on your body."

"I can't believe I let myself get taken over..." Ozuma said, sadly.

"Don't blame yourself. He took me over too." Lee said. Ozuma looked at him.

"Aren't you a Neko-Jin?" Ozuma asked

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Lee said

"No reason, I was just wondering." Ozuma said, before he passed out.

"Is he okay?" Hilary asked

"He will be fine, he just needs rest." Mitzie said, "Did you see who Dargone's new victim is?"

"No." said Ray and Chris

"This could be a problem. But for now you must go and tell Mr. Dickinson about your decision." Mitzie said, "We will meet Dargone in the tournament for sure."

"Then lets go. Mr. Dickinson will want to hear our decision." Kai said, and walked out, as Tyson, Chris, Ray and Max followed.

-BBA HQ-

The team was sitting in Mr. D's office. Well Tyson and Max were sitting, while Kai was leaning againt the wall, and Chris and Ray were standing. When Mr. D came in he took his seat behind his desk, and looked over the faces in his office. He then took out some papers from his desk, and looked back at the soon to be Team BBA.

"Well, I see you have made your decision." Mr. D said, "Now, what is it."

"We want to represent the BBA." Kai said

"Good, good. Now, I will appoint Team Captain. Kai, would you be willing to lead the team?"

"Sure."

"What! Why is Kai team captain?" Tyson asked

"Because, my boy, do you think you would be as good as you are without Kai's training?" Mr. D asked

"I guess not..." Tyson said

"Than thats settled, now who will be the two on two battlers?"

"Us." Ray and Chris said.

"And what is your name?"

"Chris Kon." Mr. D looked up.

"Are you two related?" He asked

"Half brothers." They stated

"Congradulations on finding eachother. So every thing is set up. I wish you the best of luck, and please tell Kenny to get Chris an MS blade." Mr. D said, and left, as did the newly appointed Team BBA.

"Training starts as soon as Kenny finished Chris' MS blade, and Tyson, don't be late." Kai said, "Enjoy your time off."

End Chapter. Please review.

Preview of the next chapter- The tournament Begins:

"Dragoon! Evolution Storm!"

"Darger Dodge and counter attack!"

R&R.


	10. The Tournament Begins

Thanks to the two of you who review, I will continue.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Please, call me VG. Chris is my OC. For reviewing my stories so much I decided to decicate Life As We Know It to you. I will update soon. And I will try to make it better. I have a few ideas.

**Tigercubsis**: Thanks! And theres a surprise ending! Not telling what it is, but I have it finished.

Chapter 10- The Tournament begins

The Team BBA is on a plane to Australia. Where the first round of the tournament is being held. The first match is a three vs three match. The rival team is the BB Babes. A team made entirely of girls.

"Well, if this team is nothing but girls, they can't be hard." Tyson said

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tyson." Ray said

"A lot of really good bladers are girls." Chris added  
"Did you forget about Julia?" Hilary asked

"Oh...I kinda did." Tyson said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You might as well get some rest. The tournament starts tomorrow." Kai said. Everyone went to sleep, or tried to sleep.

-Austalia Airport-

The team was getting of the plane when Mitzie suddenly stopped. She looked around. She had a feeling something evil was near. She looked around, and a young man caught her attention. He had black hair, with a dark red strip down the middle, pulled back into a short ponytail. He had greenish-yellow eyes, and had tan skin. He smiled at her, and she noticed he had fangs. He didn't have pointed ears, he looked like he was half Neko-Jin.

"We meet again." He said, as the team walke passed him. They looked at him, and he looked like a combination of Lee and Ozuma.

"Do we know you?" Tyson asked

"Yes, you do. But I must take my leave. We will meet in the tournament." He said, and left.

"He looks really familiar." Tyson said.

"He should. That was Dargone." Mitzie said, "Apparently he somehow made himself a corporeal form by combining the energy he stole from Lee and Ozuma."

"What?" Tyson asked

"He made himself a body, Tyson." Ray said

"Oh...what?"

"Nevermind. Lets just get to the hotel, we go against the BB Babes tomorrow." Kenny said, "There is Jake Hekon, the team captain, Astrid Areson, the co-captain, Gia and Mia Twain. Those are the two on two members, and it says they are powerful. You think you can handle them?" Ray and Chris nodded.

-The Next Day-

"Welcome to the Kangaroo Stadium." said AJ Topper.

"Yeah, this stadium has bounce!" said Brad Best

"...Yeah...Well, today we have the Team BBA vs. the BB Babes. First up is Tyson from Team BBA vs Jake from Team BB Babes." AJ said, and the two bladers made their way to the dish. Jake has sholder lenth light brown hair, that coveredmost of her eyes, even though you can see they are blue. She wore a red and black GreenDay tank top, and black baggy pant.

"Are you ready to lose?" Jake asked

"I think your the one who's ganna lose." Tyson said

"Wow, Tyson's thinking for a change." Hilary said, Tyson glared

"Are you ready!" asked DJ Jazzman, "3...2...1..."

"Let It Rip!" Both balders launched into the dish.

"Dragoon, lets finish this early! Evolution Storm!"

"Dragzer! Dodge and Counter Attack!" Jake shouted

A tornado formed around Dragoon, and he charged Dragzer, who tried to move out of the way, but got hit, and thrown into the air. But it landed on top of Dragoon. Dragoon tried to knock it off, but Dragzer landed saftly on the ground.

"Now, Dragzer attack!" Dragzer attacked Dragoon and he went flying out of the dish.

"What?" Tyson shouted

"Wow...I thought you would be harder." Jake said, "If you're the best on your team, your team can't be that good."

"Don't worry." Kai said, as he made his way to the dish, "Tyson isn't the best."

"Lets see." said the blue haired Astrid. She had light blue hair, shoulder length, blue eyes, and a toned body. She has a teal headband, navy cargo pants, and a light blue crop top, and white trainers. She and Kai got their launchers ready, as Jake and Tyson went back to their teams.

"3...2...1..."

"Let it Rip!" Kai and Asrtid shouted, and launched their blades. Astrid's blade was light blue. Her Bit Beast is Dolphina, the dolphin of the south sea.

The blades hit eachother and sparks flew. The more they pushed the more sparks flew. It seemed Kai and Astrid were evenly matched. They wore both strong, but the question on both teams was 'who is stronger?'. The blades bashed into one another, and both blades almost flew out of the dish.

"Lets end this Dranzer! Spiraling Fireball!" Kai shouted

"Dolphina! Tidal Wave!" Astrid shouted, and the two attakcs hit head one, and a cloud of steam was created. Only one things was certain, only one blade was still spinning.

"And the winner is...Kai!" Shouted DJ. Kai smirked, while Astrid looked angry. Kai and Astrid go back to their teams, and a fifteen minute intermission takes place.

-Team BBA Locker Room-

"Man! I can't believe I lost!" Tyson said

"Its because you're still slacking on your training." Kai said, "After this you will have twice as much training."

"Awe, come on Kai!" Tyson whined

"Well, you two think you can handle the team battle?" Max asked

"If you don't we're out of the tournament." Kenny said

"Hey, no pressure." Chris said

"We've almost perfected our team move." Ray added

"Almost isn't good enough." Kai said

"Will Team BBA please report to the beystadium." said the intercom. The team BBA went back to the dish, where Chris and Ray took their spots againt Gia and Mia. They were twins with black hair and green eyes. They wore a white shirt and blue jeans. On Gia's shirt was a Panda Bear, and on Mia's shirt was a Polar Bear.

"Are you ready? 3...2...1..."

"Let it Rip!" all four bladers shouted.

The blades clashed into one another. Black and white vs purple, and grey vs pink. The Team BBA blades were pushing back the BB Babes blades. Suddenly the BBA blades were almost knocked out.

"What the?" asked Ray and Chris, when they noticed a giant Polar and Panda bear above their oposing blades. "Go Driger/Dronther! Serge Slash!"

The two blade connected, and electricity ran throught them and they hit the enemy blades, both of which attacked with a team move.

"Bear Claw!" Shouted the twins, and their blades collided with the BBA's blades. And in a bright flash all four bladers were thrown from the platform. The bright ball of energy was overwhelmingly bright. Ever single person in the stadium had to close and sheild their eyes. When the energy finally decided to dissipate, only one blade was left spinning, more like wobbling badly.

"And the winner is Ray! From Team BBA." DJ shouted, as the four bladers came back to the dish.

"Congruadulations, Ray." Chris said, and picked up his blade. They went over to the girl twins and shook their hands. Then went back to their team.

"Guys! That power was off the charts! How did you get so stong?" Kenny asked

"Its called team work." Chris said, "And practice."

"Yeah, but I didn't thin we had that much power." Ray said.

"I think we don't," Chris said, looking at his balde, "I think it was luck. Look at your blade." Ray took out his blade, and it was almost nothing left. Ray pulled shattered pieces out of his pocket, and looked at them.

"Whoa, looks like I'm in for a long night." Kenny said, and took their blades.

"What do you mean you're in for a long night?" Dizzi asked

"You now when I say I I mean us." Kenny said, as they went back to their hotel.

End Chapter. I know I could have made the battle scenes better, but with school, phycotic teachers who live next door, and my other, more popular, fic, I'm hard pressed for time, but I will make better chapters.

R&R.


	11. Dargone's Team

Okay, next update is up! I've decided I am going to do pairings, so who do you want to see Hilary with? Kai or Tyson? Votes will be held for the next two chapters.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Yeah, a teacher moved next door to me during the summer, and she started at the same school I go to! Anyway, thanks. Are Conner and Chloe cats?

Chapter 11- Dargone's Team

"Man, I'm hungy." Tyson whined

"Tyson, we just ate an hour ago." Chris said

"Man, that long?" Tyson complained

"Tyson, shut up." Kai said

"Fine!" Tyson pouted.

"Ray, Chris, your blades are finished!" Kenny exclaimed happily, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Kenny." Chris said

"Thanks Chief." Ray said

"You welcolme." Kenny said, "Now, the next fight is in China, we're going against the White Tigers. But, we leave today, and the battle is in one week. So, we have time for some sight-seeing."

"Cool, you can take me to see the village our father came from." Chris said

"Yeah, but I hope their not mad at me for leaving again." Ray said

"Why would they be? Its to save the world." Chris said

"Yeah, your wright. I'm sure they'll understand."

-The next day on the plane-

Chris and Ray were sitting together, Kai and Mr. D were sitting together, Kenny and Max, Hilary and Mitzie, and Tyson and his grandpa. They were an hour into their flight and were getting restless.

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked

"Chill, homie. Cool yer jets. Go with the flow. We'll get ther when we get there."

"But Grampa!" Tyson whined

"Shut yer yap, dawg! I want some z's." Tyson groaned

-The Hong Kong airport-

"Okay, boys, there is the limo to take you to the hotel. Here are your room key, the girls get a room. Tyson, Max and Kenny share a room, and Chris, Kai, and Ray share a room. I'll see you at dinner." Mr. D said, and he and Grandpa left.

"So, Ray, what say you we go and see your village?" Chris asked

"Yeah, well tomorrow." Ray said, "Now, I'm tired, lets go to bed."

-The Hotel-

"Hey, isn't this the same hotel we stayed in when we first became the Bladebreakers?" Tyson asked

"It sure looks like it." Max said

"Going down memory lane, are we?" asked the same boy from Australia, "Did you forget about you loss in the finals? If you don't make it, I will destroy the planet. And you can't have the other teams going for the loss, either. So I recommend this be our little secret."

"Who are you?" Tyson asked

"Its Dargone." Ray said

"Yes, and I just wanted to show you my team." Dargone said

"First who did you possess?" Mitzie asked

"No one, I made this form myself. You like it? I combined the energy I stole from your two friends, and this is the result." Dargone said. "Oh, and I want you to meet my team, the Demlishers!" No sooner than stopped talking did two boys and a girl appear out of nowhere.

The first guy had purple hair and blue eyes. He wore a light purple jacket, and grey jeans. The second guy had orange hair with reddish brown spot in the front, and athe bottom back. He had a white open jacket, and an light green shirt. He had on red and green pants.(One side red, the other green.) The girl had brown hair with a pink spot in front. She had purple-pink clothes that looked like a combination of Mariah's and Julia's suits.

"This (He mentioned to the purple hair guy) is Talane. He comes from Tala and Kane." Dargone started, "And this (Mentioned to the second guy) is Mikeal, He comes from Micheal and Miguel, and last, but not least, this is Juliah. She comes from Julia and Mariah."

"How did you get all their energies?" Mitzie asked

"All I needed was a little, so I just took it, and they came to me. They are combinations of the best bladers around, and you will fall to them!"

"If you wanted the best bladers, why didn't you come after me?" Tyson asked

"Oh, did I forget to introduce my fifth member? Meet Karox. He is durived from all five of you!" Dargone said. And laughed evily before he and his team dissapeared. Karox had short spikey dark greenish brown hair in the front, and an even darker shade in the back. He had a long ponytail (Like Ray's) and he wore a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He was almost as powerful as Dargone.

"That just makes things a whole lot harder!" Chris said

"Now what are we going to do?" Hilary asked

"The same thing we were going to do before!" Tyson said, "We cam beat him! I know we can! We have the entire world behind us."

"Tyson's right!" Chris said, "We can beat him, and we'll seal him away again!"

"Yeah! We have to win this tournament! We've won them before, and we stronger now!" Max said

"Wow, its hard to stay gloomy around you guys." Ray said, Kai smirked

"Well, would you rather think about if we lose?" Chris asked

"No, but we can't guarentee a win." Kenny said

"Then we'll try our best, and that the best we can do." Kai said, and eveyone stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Kai, you were just..." Tyson started

"You right." Chris said, "And to think, I was beginning to think you were the silent type." Chris smirked

"Now, get to bed, tomorrow we go to the White Tiger village, then we begin training the day after." Kai said, and they went into the hotel.

"Kai, that was nice of you to give hope to the team." Hilary said

"Hn." Kai said, Hilary smiled.

-The next day-

"Well, you guys ready?" Ray asked

"Yep, sure am." Chris said, as he help Mitzie with her bag, "We're going for one day, not a year."

"You can never pe over prepaired." Mitzie said

"Lets go, I can't wait to see the White Tigers again." Ray said, and they left for the White Tiger Village.

End Chapter. Don't forget to vote on who Hilary gets paired with, Kai or Tyson.

R&R.


	12. The Neko Jin Village

Hi. Next chapter up! Votes so far:

Tyson-3

Kai-1

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: Cool, what kind of cats are they? Well, thanks for you review.

**Minimoon4me**: Thanks.

**Windscar11**: Okay.

**Bluesilver-soul**: Yes, Tyson pinata. And it depends on your definition of crazy.

Chapter 12- Neko-jin Village.

Before I get started, Lee made his way home already.

"So, Ray, how much longer till we get to the village?" Chris asked

"Not much longer. We have to go over this mountain, and down a river, then we're there." Ray answered

"What! We have to climb a mountain?" Tyson asked

"Yes, Tyson." Ray said, "Its not like you haven't climed one before. And you carried me, the entire way."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Tyson said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Tyson, why don't you just be quiet." Hilary said

"Why don't you make me!" Tyson said

"Don't push me Tyson!" Hilary said.  
"Don't push me Tyson!" Tyson mocked

_**SLAP BAM WHACK**_

Tyson was lying on the floor, with spiral eyes. Everyone backed away from Hilary. Anime veins were all over her head. Steam was litereally coming out of her ears.

"Tyson really did ot this time." Max said

"When will he learn?" Ray asked

"They do this a lot?" Chris asked

"Yeah, and Tyson never learns." Max said

"Well, lets wake him up." Ray said, "The village is still a good half an hour away." He pulled a chilli pepper out of his pocket and put it into Tyson's mouth.

"How long have you had that in there?" Chris asked

"I always have on on me, just in case this happens." Ray answered

"WAAAAAH!" Tyson screamed when he woke up.

"I guess I'll learn a lot hanging out you guys." Chris said, smiling, "You guys are amusing."

"Starting to losen up, I see." Tyson said, "Man, I can't feel my tounge."

"I guess so." Chris said. "Poor you, can't feel your tounge."

"You don't have to open up to much, ya know." Tyson said

"What ever you, Tyson." Chris said.

-30 Minutes Later-

"look," Ray said, "Theres the village."

"Its about time, my blisters have blisters." Tyson said

"Wow, it looks so pre indoor plumming." Chris said, "Is there indoor plumming?"

"Hehe, no." Ray said

"Cool! Its a camping trip!" Chris said, "I haven't been on one of those since I moved to Japan."

"Hey, you never did tell us where your from." Tyson said

"I didn't?" Chris said, "Well all in due time, I guess."

"Aw, come on! We're on a team!" Tyson whined

"All in due Time, Tyson." Chris said, "But if you must know, it starts with a P."

"A P. There aren't any places that start with P!" Tyson said

"Actually Tyson, there are a lot." Kenny said, "There's Portugal, Philidalphia, Phoenix..."

"Kai? There is no way Chris is from Kai." Tyson said

"Tyson, be quite." Hilary.

"Well, everyone get in the boat. We take it to the village." Ray said, and got into a small boat.

-The White Tiger Village-

"Well, this is where we'll stay tonight." Ray said, "This is my hut." They went into the hut, iside was a singel mat on the floor. It looked like it hasn't been used in a while.

"Well, lets go see this elder you wanted me to meet." Chris said

"Okay, you guys make yourselves at home. We won't be gone long." Ray said, and led Chris out of the hut. They were walking along when Ray stopped, and Chris stopped a few steps ahead of him.

"Whats up?" Chris asked

"I got a rock in my show, how on." Ray said

"Ray!" shouted a voice.

"Oof!" Chris said, as he gets tackled to the ground.

"Ray! You changed your look! You cut off all your ... your not Ray." said a certain pink blader

"No, I'm not, please get off me." Chris said, and Mariah gets off.

"Sorry, you look so much like him."

"Not really, no." Chris said, and got up.

"Sorry, I'm Mariah." She held her hand out.  
"Chris." Chris shakes her hand.

"You must be the one who helped Lee." Mariah said, "Thank you for that."

"Um, sure." Chris replied, "So, Ray is right there." He points to Ray, who looks like he's holding back laughter.

"RAY!" Mariah traps him into a hug.

"Um, hey, Mariah." Ray said, "Hey, we're going to see the Elder, can you show the rest of the team around? They're in my hut."

"Sure, Ray. I'll see you later." She let him go, and headed off to Ray's hut.

"Lets go, the Elder probably knows we're here." Ray said

"How?" Chris asked

"Beats me, but he always does, some how." Ray said

-The Elder's House-

"Enter young Ray and Chris." called someone from inside the hut. They exchanged glances. "No need to be concerned, I will not hurt you." Chris and Ray went inside, and came face to face with an elderly Neko jin. He had no hair on his head, and he was so wrinkled you could not see his eyes. "I am the elder. You have come to tell me of Dargone's return. All I can do is teach you the Fusion Claw, a move so powerful it is highly dangerous. But is Dargone is to be stopped, it must be used."

"What does the Fusion Claw do?" Ray asked

"I do not know. All I do know is that you are not yet ready for the move. You must gain more power as a duo if you wish to use this move. To use it you must be as one. And your combined powers will be able to fall most any foe." said the Elder, "I wish you luck, and when the time come, use the Fusion Claw. That will be powerful enough to destroy Dargone once and for all. Now, go and train. You will need it." The Elder ushered them out.

"This Fusion Claw sounds cool." Chris said, "I hope it works."

"Yeah, me too." Ray said, "Now, we should go tell the others and get to training as soon as we get back to the hotel."

"Yeah," Chris said, "Do you think we can do this?"

"Of course," Ray said, "We would have been chosen if we couldn't"

"Yeah, your right."

End Chapter.

R&R


	13. The White Tigers

Chapter 13. Thanks to all who reviewed. TALA MINE-TALA HOT and bluesilver-soul.

Chapter 13 The White Tigers

"Welcome Everyone to the Aisan Tournament. Today we have the Team BBA vs the White Tigers in a best of three match." said DJ Jazzman, "Today will be Max vs Gary, Tyson vs. Kevin, and Kai vs. Lee. Who will be victorious today? Only time will tell, so without ferther adiue, lets begin the first round!" Max and Gary made their way to the dish.

"Are you ready to do this?" Max asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Gary said

"3...2...1..."

"Let It Rip!" Max and Gary shouted, and launched theur blades into the dish. Draceil took its place in the center if the dish, and Galzzy spun around the dish.

"Lets show them our new offence move, Draceil!" max said, "Aqua Wave!" Draceil came from his bit chip, and summoned a large tsunami, which was headed for Galzzy.

"Galzzy Bear Ax!" Gary shouted, and Galzzy came from his red blade, and tried to counter Draceil's move. Both baldes, and Bit-Beasts hit eachother causing a large explosion, and a flash. When the flash cleared there was smoke coming from the dish, but it could be seen that only one blade was left in it. When the smoke cleared a green blade could be seen.

"And the winner is Max!" DJ announced.

"Good match, Gary." max said, and shook Gary's hand.

"You too." Gary said, and grabbed Galzzy and went back to his seat. Max walked back to his team.  
"Great match Max." Tyson said

"Yeah, good job." Ray added.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were working on a new move." Kenny said, "Can you show it to me later?"

"Sure." Max said, "Tyson, you're up."

"Then count this match ours." Tyson said

"Don't be so sure, Tyson. You're up against Mariah." Ray said, "And she's no pushover."

"Well, neither am I." Tyson said, and walked up to the dish, and met Mariah. She was already ready to get this battle underway.

"Are you ready to loose, Tyson?"

"I think the right question is 'are you ready to loose _Mariah_?" Tyson mocked

"3...2...1..."

"Let It Rip!" both Tyson and Mariah shouted, and launched their blades.  
"Lets make this quick, Galux! Cat Scratch Attack!"

"Dragoon! Evolution Storm!"

Galux started t glow pink, while a hurricane appeared around Dragoon. They clashed into eachother, and Dragoon was hurled back, almost out of the dish, while Galux was flung in the air. She landed on the side of the dish, and was wobbling. Everyone watched to see if she would go into or away from the dish.

"Huh!" was heard all thrweout the beystadium, and everyone was out of their seats. They watched as Galux wobbled around, before falling back into the dish.

"Phew." Mariah let out the breath she was holding in, "That was to close. Galux lets try the Moutain Rush Attack!" Galux came from the blade, and rushed at Dragoon with her claws extended out. Dragoon brased himself for the attack. Galux hit Dragoon, who was still by the edge of the dish, and he almost went out.

"Now, Dragoon! Before she can recover! Evolution Storm!" Tyson shouted, and Dragoon surrounded himself in a hurricane again, and charged Galux, and knocked her out of the dish.

"Awe, no!" Mariah cried, "Maybe next time, Galux."

"Great match Mariah." Tyson said, "You had me scared there."

"Thanks, I thought I was going to win to." Mariah said

"Who said anything about winning? I ment when you were on the side of the dish."

"Whatever Tyson." Mariah said, and joined her retreating team.

"Well, now that we won, next we are going to America to face the All Starz, then to Puerto Rico, since Mr. D wants to spread Beyblading there. The team we fight there will be the Bey Smashers." Kenny said, "But we don't leave for another five days. I say we get some sightseeing done."

"Fine by me!" Hilary said, "Come on, Mitzie, lets go shopping!" Hilary and Mitzie ran off.

"I'm going back to the hotel, to analyze this new data." Kenny said

"Hey, look! A buffet!" Tyson said, "Come on, Max!"

"Ray, what say you we go back to the village, I want to see more." Chris said, "We were only there for one day, if we leave today we can spend two or three days there."

"Okay." Ray said, "Lets go. You wan't to come, Kai?"

"Hm? No, I'll pass." Kai said, and walked away.

"He walks off in the opposite direction of the hotel often?" Chris asked

"Yeah, lets get going." Ray said, and they went back to the hotel got their things and went to the White Tiger Village.

-The Village-

"So, what do you want to see?" Ray asked, as they walked out of his hut.

"Um, you know... I kinda wanted to visit..."

"Our father's grave?" Ray asked  
"How did you know?" Chris asked

"Heh, if I were in your shoes now I would want the same thing." Ray said  
"Okay." Chris said, "Well, can we go?"

"Yeah, follow me." Ray said

-The Hotel-

Max came in with Tyson hanging off his shoulders. Kenny was sitting on the couch and looked up when he heard the door open. His face fell when he saw Tyson and Max come in the manner they did.

"Buffet?" Kenny asked

"Yep." Max responded. Kenny rolled his eyes, and opened the door to the room Tyson was staying in.

"When will he learn?" Kenny asked no one in particullar.

-The Village-

"So, this is father's grave?" Chris asked

"Yeah. It is." Ray said.

"If you want to go, we can leave." Chris said, noticing the sad look in Ray's face.

"Its okay, I needed to come and visit them anyway."

"Them?"

"Yeah, my mom's grave is right next to my dad's." Ray said. He couldn't take his eyes from the tombstones. He watched them. As he was looking at them, he suddenly found himself somewhere else. He no longer saw the tombstones, only trees. He looked around, and saw a man with long dark brown hair walking towards him. The man had a black panther and a white tiger at his sides.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from Ray's side. He looked and saw Chris, looking at the man, cautiosly.

"I am you." Them man said, "You're ancestor."

End Chapter. Sorry about the wait, I've been sick.

R&R.


	14. The Party Problem

Sorry about the wait. I have my reasons. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, Pheonix of the Flames-2, TALA MINE-TALA HOT, Starry Sun, and Neko-Jin-Rika.

Chapter 14- The Party Problem

"I am your ancestor."

"So, how are you alive?" Chris asked

"One's soul never dies, weathor it moves on, or rencarnates." The man said, "I have come from the next world to wish you luck, and to give you this." He hands Ray a green diamond, "This will allow you to use the Fusion Claw's true power. To creat a force so strong, it fuses light and dark energies into a very powerful claw slash. This is how to defeat Dargone once and for all. You must have perfected your teamwork by the end of the tornament. Good luck." The man dissappeared into thin air, and they were back by the graves.

"That wasn't the least bit weird." Chris said, sarcatically.

"We should be getting back." Ray said, and headed for the village. Chris followed him.

-The Air Port-

"There you are." Kenny said, as Ray and Chris came up, "Our plane leaves in hour."

"We already we through customs and everything." Ray said, "We're ready to board the plane."

"Wheres Tyson?" Chris asked, noticing everyone there, but Tyson.  
"He'll be here in..." Hilary said, looking at her watch, "...5...4...3...2...1..."

"I"M HERE!"

"He must do this often." Chris said, sweatdropping.

"All the time." Kenny said

"You can set a clock by his lateness." Dizzi said

"Tyson, hurry and go through customs." Hilary said

"Right!" Tyson nodded, and ran off.

-An Hour Later-

Everyone was on the plane. Chris and Ray were sitting together, as were Tyson and Max, Hilary and Mitzie, and Kai and Kenny. The plane took off, and they found thinks to entertain themselves. Chris brought a portable DVD player, and watched a movie with Ray, Tyson, and Max, who were sitting behind them. Kai stared out the window, while Kenny typed on Dizzi and Hilary and Mitzie talked amungst themselves.

-The Air Port-

"So, this is Peurto Rico." Hilary said, "Its beautiful."

"Oh, no." Kenny said

"What is it, Cheif?" Max asked

"Mr. D never checked us into a hotel! We have no where to stay!" Kenny paniced

"No, I asked him not to check us into a hotel." Chris said

"Why?" Hilary asked

"Because we'll be staying somewhere more homely." Chris said, "Lets go, its quite a walk, but if we leave now we can make it before sunset."

"What! We have to walk! Where are we staying?" Kenny paniced, again

"With my family." Chris said, as a car pulled up.

"Hola!" said a short woman with short black hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin.

"Mom?" Chris said

"Mom!" Everyone else, minus Mitzie, said

"Yes, I decided to meet you at the air port when I got your call.!" said the woman, she ran up to Chris, and hugged him, "I missed you so much!" She had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too." Chris said, returning the hug. "Can we get to the house, now?"

"Oh of course!" Chris's mom said, "First tell me about your friend. Hola, Mitzie."

"Hello, Jasmine." Mitzie said

"Mom, this is Max, Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and Ray." Chris said

"Oh, the brother you found. Took you long enough to bring him home." Jasmine said, and hugged Ray, "Welcome to the family, Ray."

"Thanks." Ray said, not moving. "Um, Mrs. Jasmine."

"Please, don't be so formal. Call me Jasmine." Jasmine said, "And if you feel ready at any time, feel free to call me mom." Ray smiled.

"Now, lets go home." Jasmine said, draging Ray to the car, "I can't wait to hear all about you, Ray." Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Huh, lets go." Chris said, walking towards the car.

-An Hour Later-

"Man, this is your house?" Tyson asked, staring at the large house.

"Yeah, Granny had it built for us when mom decided she wanted to move here to raise me." Chris said

"Yeah, I didn't want to raise my son in the city." Jasmine said, "And besides, all of our family lives here. So, you all choose a room, and get washed up for dinner. We're having a fiesta!"

"A what?" Tyson asked

"A party." Chris said

-Later-

The house was full of people, all somehow releated to Chris. There were people of all ages, ranging from a few day old, to nearly a century old. Everyone of them was having a good time. Music blaring in the background, while some people were using instraments the team, minus Chris and Mitzie, had never seen before.

"What is this?" Tyson asked, eating, "This is so good!"  
"Well, theres all sorts of stuff," Chris said, "Theres penil,empanadias, pastelles, arroz dulce, and that what your eating is comide de gatos."

"Wow, all this realy good!" Tyson said taking another bite. "Whats this called in english?"

"Cat food." Tyson's face paled. He swollowed the bit in his mouth.

"You're kidding, right?" Tyson asked, while everyone else was laughing.

"Nope, belongs to the cat." Chris said, as a white cat jumped onto his lap.

"Wheres the bathroom?" Tyson asked

"Right down there, first door on your right." Chris said, and Tyson ran off.

"Well, if it isn't fangs." said a man in his mid twenties. The cat hissed.  
"Why are you here?" Chris asked, angrily.  
"You think I would pass up a party?" the man said, "You're even more of a freak than I thought."  
"Go away. Mic." Chris said

"No, and you can't make me!" Mic said

"Then I'll go away, and you go drown yourself." Chris said, and got up to walk away, but Mic grabbed his arm.

"You better watch yourself!" Mic said, "You don't even belong here! You shouldn't have been born!" Chris yanked his arm from Mic's grip, and punched him dead in his nose.  
"Take that as a warning." Chris said, and walked off. Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Kai were close behind, and Tyson joined when he came out of the bathroom. They all went into a romm that appeared to belong to Chris.

"Who was that?" Hilary asked

"That was a cousin." Chris said, "One of the many who don't like me."

"Why?" Ras asked, "And why did he say you shouldn't be here?"

"Because my mom is infertile." Chris said, "She shouldn't have gotten pregnant with me. And thats also why they don't like me. They think I'm a demon, because of the fact I have fangs, and I can understand cats."

"Then how did she?" Max asked

"Beats me." Chris said

"What does infertile mean?" Tyson asked

"She can't have babies, Tyson." Hilary said

"Can you understand cats, Ray?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, its a Neko jin thing." Ray said(1)

"Chris, mi hijo, there you are." Jasmine said, "Did Mic pick on you again?"

"Like its new."

"Thats why you left, isn't it." Jasmine asked

"Amoung other things." Chris said, "They don't want me around, so why should I be?"

"I want you around." Jasmine said, "I missed you."  
"I missed you, but I'm leaving as soon as the tournament here is over." Chris said

"I won't stop you, but promise me you'll come back, for a visit."

"Sure."

"And bring Ray." Jasmine said, and walked off before anyone could object.

End Chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I haven't had much inspiration lately.

R&R.


	15. Secrets Reveiled

Chapter 14. Thanks to all who reviewed, TALA MINE-TALA HOT, Phoenix of the Flame-2, Tigerrelly, and Joe Hekon. I forgot to put in the indent last chapter, so I'll do it now.

1)- I don't know if this is true, but in here, they can. (Understand cats.)

Chapter 15- Secrets reveiled

Everyone was asleep. The party ended, and only one person was hurt. Everyone enjoyed themselves, for the most part. Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Mitzie were all asleep in there rooms, while Chris and Ray were looking at the stars from the roof.

"So, you like to look at the stars?" Ray asked

"Yeah, they calm me." Chris said, "You?"

"Yeah."

"Hello, boys." said Jasmine as she came and sat next to them. "What are you doing, you know the Chupacabra is still loose."

"Mom, in all the years we've lived here you actually think it'll come and attack you?"

"Maybe, you can never tell." Jasmine said, "So, how are your legs?"

"Whats wrong with your legs?" Ray asked  
"Fine, and nothing." Chris said

"Chris! What have I told you about about keeping secrets from family and friends?" Jasmine asked, "Hm, mi hijo?"

"Don't." Chris said, "But I'm not ready to tell them, yet."

"Well, when you're ready. I'm making some hot chocolate, would you like some?"

"Yes, please." Ray said

"Sure."

"I'll bring it up." Jasmine said, and went down from the roof.

"So, you ready to tell me your secret?" Ray asked

"I guess." Chris said, "when I was ten I was kidnapped. I was taken to this place in Russia, and experimented on by some weird guy named Boris. He wanted to make me a cyber-blader, He thought Neko jin would make great test subjects, but could get his hands on a full blooded one, so he came after me. But he made on mistake."

"Whats that?"

"He started on my legs, and didn't brainwash me, or anything so I used his invention against him, and excaped."

"What did he do?"

"He put in cyber-inmplants that made my legs stronger, and allows me to jump higher, and run faster."

"How did you excape?"

"I was able to harness the power of the implants and use them to my advantage. They allow me to make increadable leaps, and survive falls that would kill most people. So, I jumped kicked down the wall, and jumped out."

"Can you take them out?"

"No, they're to integrated into my system, if I tried, I would loose the ability to walk."

"Who all knows?"

"Mom, Grannie, my uncle, you, and Kai."

"Kai?"

"Yeah, he was there when I was. But I didn't get to know him, much, since I wasn't there long."

"You just left him there?"

"No, he tried to excape the same night I did, so I helped him out, and I guess he repressed the memories. I would have to, if I went throught the things he did."

"Hm, so, can you show me?" Ray asked

"I guess." Chris said, and kneeled infront of Ray, with his back towards him, "Hop on."

"Huh?"

"Get on my back." Chris said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ray did as he was told, and Chris stood up, with Ray on his back, and jumped off the top of the roof, which was three stories high.

"AAAAHH!" Ray shouts as they fall. They land, saftly. "That was fun! What else can you so?"

"This." Chris said, and lunged forward, runnign full speed into the main road. They were going so fast the trees looked like blurs. They caught up to a car, heading the same direction they were. They caught up with it, and the driver, a man in his late thirties, stares at them, with a look of horror and shock on his face. Mainly because all he saw was a black figure with four glowing amber eyes, and a long skinny tail running beside his car. Chris and Ray smile, and the man thinks the creature has two fanged mouths. He swerves off the road, and into a shallow ditch. Chris and Ray decide to stop and see if he's okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" They asked, at the same time.

"w-w-w-what d-d-do y-you w-w-want?" The man asked

"Uncle?" Chris asked, the man blinks, as Chris lets Ray off his back. The man now sees two figures with fangs and glowing eyes. Tye step into a light, and show them to the man.

"Christopher Romez! How dare you scare me like that again!" Chris' uncle sais, angrily, "You know I have a weak heart!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see you at the party, and I wanted to show you my long lost half-brother.." Chris said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really, so you found him?"

"Yeah, and I didn't have to use your inventions, uncle Aiden!"

"Hm, well it would have been easier if you did."

"Wait, didn't you say your last name was Kon?" Ray asked

"Yeah, it Chris Romez-Kon. I got both parents surnames." Chris said, "But I mainly use Kon, since it comes last."  
"Okay." Ray said, "Hi, I'm Ray." He shook Uncle Aiden's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Aiden said, "Have we meet, you look so familiar."

"He's famous, uncle." Chris said

"Really, then why can I not place his face." Aiden asked, then looked at Chris, then back to Ray, then to Chris. "I got it! You two look almost excatly alike! Chris is alittle darker, and had different hair, but other than that..."

"Uncle!" Chris said, "Look, I will admit there is a resemblance but you make it sound like we're twins."

"Come on, someone must have gotten you two mixed up." Aiden said

"Well..." Chris thinks about the Mariah incident. "Yeah."

"I knew it, well, I better be getting home, Carmen will be waiting for dinner." Aiden said, and got back in his car, and drove out of the ditch, and off.

"Lets head back, that hot chocolate will be getting cold now." Ray said

"Not if I know my mom." Chris said, and Ray climbed on his back, and they ran back to the house. Once there they were their, Chris jumped onto the roof, just as Jasmine came out. She had a smile on her face, and three cups of hot chocolate on a plate.

"I see you told him." she said, smiling.

"Yeah. Some how I know you knew I would." Chris said

"Just call it mothers intuition." Jasmine said, "Ray, help yourself to anyhing we can offer. If you're anything like Chris, I know you must like milk, so I made this with milk instead of water."

"Cool!" Ray said, "Thanks. I do like hot chocolate this way!"

"Well, I'm going to bed, and Chris, I got a call from Aiden, he said to tell you not to run in the middle of the road anymore." Jasmine said, and went back inside.  
"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Chris said, and jumped down into his room. Ray also went into his room.

End Chapter. I wasn't going to put in Chris' secret until later, but I couldn't think of anything else, so I'll explain. The implants let him run 50 mph and jump 50 ft. Sorry if you don't like. And I'm sorry for the lameness of the chapter, but I still have writers block.

R&R.


	16. Drisune of the Star

I'm sorry for the long wait. But I was lacking inspiration for my Beyblade Stories. I would like to thank all the reviewers Neko-Jin-Rika, Pheonix of the Flames-2, and Lalalalala-FUJISAKI-Lalalala. One last note, there is only around five chapters left to this.

And I decided their ages will be Kai, Ray, Chris- 17; Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary-16. This is so they can coinside with storied done by BeyMistress05. Sorry if theres any confusion.

Chapter 16- Drisune, of the Star

It was early in the morning and all through the house everyone, but Tyson, was awake. Jasmine was cooking breakfast while sing a song no one understood, with the execption of Chris, Mitzi, the cat, and some girl that was there. Hilary, Max, Kai, Kenny, and Ray were wondering who she was. She had shoulder length brown hair, light brown skin, and green eyes. She wore a purple shirt, black pants and white shoes.

"Ray, don't tell my mom about out outing." he said, "I don't want her to know, she tends to over react."

"Okay." Ray said, "But you should tell the others."

"When I'm ready."

"Chris, who's the girl?" Max asked, "She's cute."

"Oh, this is Beylinda Conners. She's my best friend." Chris said  
"We cant' have another girl following us around!" Tyson shouted, entering the room. Mitzi, Bey, Jasmine, and Hilary all gave him a glare.

"Whats wrong with girls?" They all asked.

"Nuh-nothing..." Tyson said, backing away.

"I want to battle him in the tournament this afternoon." Bey said, pointing to Tyson.

"You're our opponent?" Kenny asked

"I'm on the Blade Smashers." Bey said, "Infact, I'm captain. And the most powerful blader on this town."

"Then I challenge you to a battle right now!" Tyson said, holding up Dragoon.

"Sorry speedy, not until this after noon." Bey said, "Speaking of which, I better get my team together. Coming, Mitzi?"

"Yes, I will accompany you." Mitzi said, and followed Bey out the door.

"She seemed nice." Hilary said, "But if you tow are going to get married, why didn't she seem happy to see you?"

"She's ticked because I changed teams." Chris said.

"That must run in the family." Dizzi said.

"I pulled up stats on these Blade Smashers." Kenny said, "There isn't much known about them. But there are four members, Bey, Mitzi, Willis, and Juan. Other than that nothing is known."

"Any suggestions?" Tyson asked Chris.  
"Yeah, be on guard." Chris said, and walked off. The rest of the team watched him walk away, oblivious to the fact that all the food was on fire, and Jasmine was running around with a watering can trying to put it out. When she did manage to put it out, she quickly put it on some plates, and glopped ketchup on it.

"Breakfast is ready." She said, "It might taste off because I, uh, used different oil. Yeah thats it!" The team looked at the food wondering if they should eat it.  
"Well, I'm going to find Chris." Ray said, and left, deciding not to risk getting sick, since he recognized the burnt smell. Kai also decided he wasn't hungry and left, while Tyson was eating everything in reach.

-Chris' Room-

"Come in." Chris said, before Ray had a chance to know on the door.

"You're ears may be shaped like a normal human's, but they are defantly Neko-jin." Ray said, "Now, I understand if you don't want to tell us about your old team."

"Its not that." Chris said, "I will tell you, but I don't know much about thrir Bit-Beasts. We tried not to use them much when I was here. Because most of the other bladers didn't have Bit-Beast."

"So, you're no better off than any of us." Kai said, entering the room, "We already know of Suwan."

"Lets wait for the tournament and hope for the best."

-The Tournament-

The teams were in the stadium. It was Max against Mitzi. Both had their blades ready for launch, and were staring eachother down. They were both ready for battle, as were their Bit-Beast.  
"Good luck in the battle." Max said.

"I wish you luck as well." Mitzi said

"3...2...1... Let it rip!" shouted Dj.

The two bladers launched their blades. They both went in for the attack. Sparks flew from the collision, but neither blade was backing down. No one was gaining or loosing any ground.

"Draceil! Aqua Sheild!"

"Suwan! Feather Dance!"

In a mass of water and feathers both blades were hit head on by the opposing attack. When the waters receided, and nothing but feather filled puddles were left both blades were still spinning! They were both wobbling, however. It was only a matter of time before one stopped spinning all together.

"One more attack, Draceil! You can do it!" Max called to his Bit-Beast.

"One more attack Suwan! That is all that's needed!"

Both blades struck eachother, with a mass of water and feathers, one blade was sent flying. In the dish the other was barely spinning. The green blade was victorious. Max one.

"I won!" Max shouted, "Good fight, Mitzi."

"Yes, it was. Congradulations." Mitzi said, shaking Max's hand.

"Next is Chris and Ray against Willis and Juan!" Shouted DJ, as the four bladers took their spots. "3...2...1.. Let it rip!"

"Ray, I do know these two have reptile Bit-Beasts." Chris said  
"I'm sure that'll help." Ray said, "Driger!"

"Dronther!"

"Iguanian!" Shouted Willis. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt with brown pants and black shoes. His blade was dark green.

"Monitorion!" shouted Juan. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown shirt and green pants with white shoes. His blade was brown.

Inguanion was a green iguana like Bit-Beast that stood upright on its hind legs. Its front legs were in the shape of dark green claws wth red arrows runing down its dark green arm. The rest of him was a lighter green, aside fron the spike running down his back, Those were the same green as his arms. Monitorion was a tannish color and like Iguanian stood upright. His face was longer, and more narrow that Iguanian's, and he had blue arrows on his arms.  
"Go!" Willis and Juan shouted, "Flare Frost attack!"

"Storm Slash!" Ray and Chris shouted.

The four blades clashed into eachother, causing a bright flash. When the flash cleared there was only one blade left spining in the dish.  
"And the winners of this round are Willis and Juan!" DJ shouted, "Nxt will be Bey Vs. Tyson! Who ever wins this match will win this tournament!"

Bey and Tyson took their places at the dish. Once DJ finished the countdown they launched their blades. Bey's was a silver color with white on the edges.

"Lets finish this." Bey said, "Drisune!"

A large fox like Bit-Beast came from her blade. It had three tails, and wings. It was silver with white tips on the tails, ears, and wings. On its fore head was a golden star. Its feet were also white.

"Wow," Tyson said, "Dragoon!"

"Attack!" They both shouted.

The two blades rushed at eachother. They colloded in a bright flash of blue light. When they could see again, both blades were still spining.

End chapter. Again, I appologise for the lateness.

Please R&R.


	17. Dargone's Ploy

Here's the next chapter of Beyblade NT Conspiracy. Sorry for the wait, but its here now.

Chapter 17- Dargone's Ploy

As they crowd watched the two blades spin, one suddenly wobbled and stopped. With a gasp from the crowd, and a cry of joy from the winning team, the owner of the fallen blade retrieved it from the dish. Both bladers then met and shook hands.  
"That was a good match, Bey." Tyson said

"Yeah, it was. It would have been better if I _won_, but it was a good fight. I enjoyed it."

"And the winner is Tyson! From Team BBA!" announced Jazzman as the crowd cheered for Tyson.

Before the two bladers could leave the platform Dargone appeared, floating above the stadium. His presence alone sent chills down the backs of ever person inside the stadium. Even though he was only a black silhouette, his menacing red eyes could be seen glowing with an evil power. When he smirked, one could see the fangs in his mouth glisten in the sunlight behind him. He held his hand out, and just as Tyson and Bey ran off the stadium it exploded in a blast of dark energy.

"Feel my true power, Kon brothers?" asked the demented Bit-Beast, "I am a lot stronger than I was last time we fought."

Chris and Ray glanced at eachother and nodded. They took out their blades and launched them at Dargone. Out from the two spinning tops came two big cat shaped Bit-Beasts. One of them looked like a massive white tiger, while the other was a large black panther. The Tiger had golden armor adorn its shoulders, head and tail. While the panther had what appeared to be silver spikes run down its front legs, and along its back. It also had a silver helmet very similar to the one on the tiger. Dargone merely smirked. With a simple motion of his hand both cat type Bit-Beasts were sent flying towanrds the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked the evil Bit-Beast, right before a large blue dragon like Bit-Beast slammed into him.

However, Darlgo didn't move an inch, while Dragoon roared in pain and grabbed its head. Dargone then back handed Dragoon away. Only to be attacked by both Dranzer and Draceil. He grabbed them, one in each hand, and slammed them together and threw them to the ground. He smirked when a large fox-like Bit-Beast, followed be a swan and two reptilian Bit-Beasts tried their luck, only to meet the same fate as those previous to try.

"Fusion Claw!" was what Dargone heard before he was hit by an attack that resembled three slashes from the claws of a big cat. And what surprised him was that the attack actually hurt.

"Why you..." He calmed himself, "No more holding back!"

He let of a menacing laugh as he tranformed into a long snake like dragon with wings attached to his shoulder blades. His body was black with red spikes running down his back, and his under belly was also red. His arms were small, but armed with sharp claw. And he had no back legs. His head was in itself frightening. It was ling and resembled that of a horse. He had a single sit red eye that had purple energy pulsating inside the iris.

"This is my fully powered form!" He said, smugly, "In it I am unbeatable!"

"Well see about that!" Tyson said, and launched Dragoon, "Dragoon! Evolution Storm!"

Dragoon appeared from Tyson's Beyblade in a flash of bright blue light. Dragoon roared and launched his attack at Dargone. Dargone merely laughed, and swatted Dragoon away as if he was a fly. He then turned his attention to Tyson. Everyone gasped when Darogone suddenly appeared infront of the champion blader. Dargone raised his arm and slammed down on the very spot where Tyson stood, causing a massive cloud of dust to form.

When the dust cleared there was a massive hole where Tyson was mere moments before. Dargone smirked and turned to face the other Beybladers. They all had a mixture of fear, sorrow, and anger on there faces. Dargone seemed to feed off of their anguish to fuel his pride. He walked up to them and smugly said,

"Do you see what happens when you go against me? Unless you wish to meet the same fate, do as I command!"

No sooner did he finish his speech than did Dragoon slam into Dargone, sending him flying into the far wall. Everyone looked at Dragoon who has an angry look on its face. And Tyson riding on it head. A sigh of relief escaped the mouths of everyone there. Dragoon let of a roar that caused eveyone, Dargone included, to cover their ears then charged Dargone, once again sending him flying.

Ray and Chris looked at eachother, nodded then launched and mounted Driger and Dronther to aid Dragoon and Tyson. Kai and Max followed suit and did the same with Dranzer and Draciel. Within the next minute every blader there with a Bit-Beast launched and mouthed them and joined the fight against Dargone, who now had regained his composure and started fighting back. But this time he seemed outmatched for some reason.

"Go one guys! You can do it!" Hillary called from the side lines.

"Cheif, my scanners show Dargone is losing power at a rapid rate." said the BitBeast trapped in Kenny's laptop, "He's using all his power on something! I can sense a weird energy coming from him!"

"Becareful you guys!" Kenny shouted, "Dizzi says he's up to something!"

"Then we'll have to beat him before he gets a chance do do whatever he's planning!" Tyson said, and flipped his hat to the rim is towards his back, "Lets do this!"

With varied roars from all the different Bit-Beasts they all attacked. Dargone seemed done for when the attack was done. He was laying on the cracked ground mot moving. Everyone cheered of victory when an evil wind blew from Dargone's direction. Everyone turned their heads to see a very angry looking Dargone.

"How did he get back up from those attacks?" Ray asked

"We hit him with everything we had!" Chris added

"Well, we'll have to do it again!" Tyson said

Tyson and Dragoon charged Dargone. Dargone held out his hand, and a black, purple, and red bubble appeared around Tysone and Dragoon. They tried to escape, but the bubble did not pop. Dargone then floated past him and made two more bubble appear, one around Chris, and one around Ray. He tried to fly off, but he was struck in the back by a wave of water and a stream of fire. He turned and glared at Kai and Max.

"Will you not learn your efforts are futile?"

"If you knew anything about us, you'd know we never give up!" Kai said, "Dranzer! Go!"

"Draciel! Help Dranzer!" Max called out.

Both Bit-Beasts turned towards the bubble that held Tyson and Dragoon captive. They both attacked the same spot outside while Dragoon attack the spot inside the bubble. After a few seconds of this, which seemed longer to the bladers involved, the bubble popped. The three Bit-Beast them targeted Dargone. In a barrage of fire, water, and wind Dargone was hit, one attack, right after another. Dargone seemed amused by their attempts to stop him.

"You may never give up." Dargone said, "But you need to learn when you simply can not win. You're persistence is starting to annoy me."

Dargone them held up his claws up and shot a ball of dark energy towards Kai, max and Tyson. They braced themselves for the impact. But it never came. Instead Bey, Mitsie, and the twins Willis and Juan, and their Bit-Beasts managed to block the attack.

"Thanks guys!" Tyson said

"Thank us by beating that guy!" Bey shouted

"Yes, I fear only you, the team BBA, have the ability to bring Dargone down." Mitzie added.  
"Right!" Max said

"We'll stop him!" Tyson spoke, "Lets go guys!"

The three of them went after Dargone, and once again attacked. They decided it best to attack all together at the same time. So that what they did. But their attacks did little more than push Dargone out of place. He seemed more annoyed now than he did before.

"Enough of these games!" He said, "Now the world of humans will fall, and my enslaved Bit-Beast will be all that remain!"

With that said Dargone shot a stram of oozing black, purple, and red energy from his mouth, and hit what was left of the Bey stadium. The now deserted stadium, with the exception of the bladers, including those in the audience, was dead silent. Time itself seemed to had stopped. The blades were all motionless, stopped mid rotation, and none of the bladers were moving. Dargone smile, before flying away while laughing evilly, with Ray and Chris in tow.

End chapter. This is the second to the last chapter for this story. Sorry again for the lateness.


End file.
